


Rewriting Destiny

by poppynhi



Series: Traveling Notes [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynhi/pseuds/poppynhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra was a little girl when she lost her parents. She was a little girl when she was taken to the compound the Order of the White Lotus built for her training to be the Avatar. For thirteen years, she wanted to go outside of the walls. Now Korra escapes to  Republic City with her polar bear-dog companion Naga. With her there, she learns of the oppression the non-bending community experienced. She also faces Amon, a radical leader of the Equalists who promised to rid the world of bending. With pressures from different authorities and unnecessary issues of relationships, Korra has to choose her own path as mediator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the New Avatar

The sky, it was snowing. Snowy houses were dimly lit as a city. Three hooded people with one holding a lantern were near it. They walked up a hilltop and gaze over the city. Then they arrived towards a house and the owner came out holding a lantern. 

“The White Lotus has honored my family by coming, thank you.” He slightly bowed his head.

The man then pushed open the door to grant the three Lotus members entrance to his house. Inside, a woman with two braids each side of her head swept the floor with a broom. As she noticed the visitors, she stopped and briefly bowed her head, tugging her right braid behind her ear, “Welcome.”

A shield, hung from the wall, fell down. The three guests entered while they remove the hoods of their coats, revealing their faces. There are two men, one tall and one short, and a woman.

“We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false.” said the short man. 

The man walked to his wife and put his hand over her shoulder. Upon hearing the doubt of the elder, the duo smiled at each other. The woman happily said, “Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end.” Her husband nodded in agreement.

“What makes you so sure your niece is the one?” He was unimpressed as he putted emphasis on ‘the one’. A young girl with long hair and hair loopies on each side of her head came inside the house with a basket of fish in her hands.

“Should I call Korra, Auntie Senna?” The woman nodded nodded.

“Korra, please come in here! You should see my sister because seeing is believing you know.”

Suddenly, a slab of earth flew past the three guests, whose eyes all grew big in astonishment. Quickly turning to the right to see who has flung the earth, a young girl stood in a round hole in the wall. The young girl in her small ponytail proudly raises her fist in the air and yelled out, “I’m the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!”

She jumped forward, and punched to the left with a trail of fire. The girl performed a roundhouse kick and gave a small fire arc toward them, making them slightly back off.

Then she extended a small portion of the earth from the ground. It caused the members to fall back even more. The little girl gave another fire blast toward them and sets the corner of the eldest Lotus member’s coat on fire. The member immediately extinguished the flames, retracting water from a small puddle on the ground and onto the corner of his coat.

The impressed and surprised looks on their faces tell it all. This little girl is the Avatar. The girl raised her hand with a trail of water following the movement on her left. She then proceeded to stomp the ground, levitating a chunk of earth and slammed it away to her right. Finally she formed a fire stream for the finale.


	2. Filling in the Shoes

An older girl wearing red armor emerged from the growing flame and quickly kicked two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor. He raised his arms in protection, but he was sent flying and crashes to the ground. As she lands, two men wearing the same armor simultaneously shoot fire streams at her.

Even being engulfed in a ball of flames, she quickly dissipated the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she took on a fighting stance again, one of the men charged at her, shooting three fire blasts at her. However she managed to nimbly evade them all and rushed forward. The man jumped up and sent a fire arc in her direction. The girl tumbled underneath them and extended her leg, throwing him off balance. He was flipped over several times and crashed to the ground yet managed to stand up right away.

The girl was now in between two men. She caught the man’s fire stream in front of her. Then the man charged her from behind, but she kicked back toward him. The girl then retaliated with fire blasts of her own and managed to knock down one of the men. She quickly turned back and forth, defending herself against incoming fire blasts from both men. She then powered up her own attack and fired it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby roof of a small building near the training grounds. He slid down unconsciously and left a trail of smoke behind him.

While the girl kept fighting her opponents, an older woman in a Water Tribe parka and the four members of the Order of the White Lotus observed the fight closely. 

“She’s strong.” she spoke.

“She lacks restraint.”

The last firebender was charging towards the girl while showering her with a fire stream. She ran straight into the fire blast with a smile, parted it, and pushed the man’s arms apart. The girl then used him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. She then kicked a fire arc in the bender’s direction, and showered him with a powerful fire stream as she descended. The man was then thrown backwards and sagged down in defeat.

The girl raised her hands in triumph. She ran up to the spectators and removed her helmet as one of her opponents recovered slowly.

“Woohoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!” She confidently raised three fingers then held one finger up.

Her firebending teacher had a serious tone in his voice. “You’re getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven’t decided if you passed your firebending test yet.”

The White Lotus leader agreed, “Ever since you were a little girl, you have excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both.”

She slightly bowed her head, “I haven’t ignored it really. It’s just that it doesn’t come as easy to me. But that’s why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He’s Mister Spiritual.”

One of the White Lotus members slightly moves forward to address Katara. “Do you think she’s ready, Master Katara?” The White Lotus leader asked.

“Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it’s Tenzin.”

“Very well, Korra. It’s time for you to begin your airbending training.”

The girl jumped up and turns around in happiness and excitement. “Yes! Finally! I mean-” She cleared her throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows. “Thank you all for believing in me.”

She smiled innocently and slowly starts walking away, still eying the elders. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she broke into a run and left the training grounds.

“Naga, you should have seen it! I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days. And Kanna might be coming too. I’m so excited!” A curled-up polar bear dog pricked her ears upon hearing her name, waggled her tail, and got up to meet her. Korra cuddled Naga by the head. She then scratched Naga’s head and laughed gleefully when Naga licked her face in return.

Korra rode Naga toward the gate. A sentry walked toward the edge of his guard tower and looked down on Korra.

She looked up, “Just taking Naga out for a stroll, Howl.”

The guard Howl looked unsure at her. Korra crossed her arms in annoyance at the guard’s reluctance to open the gate. He shouted to her, “You sure about that, Korra. I promised your sister that-“

“Don’t worry, we’re not going far.”

“Just be careful, Korra.”

“I will, Howl.”

Howl walked back. The sun peered through the growing crack formed by the opening gates. Korra led Naga out the gates and rode the polar bear dog over the large, snow-covered plains.

“Naga, go!” Naga listened to her and picked up speed. “That a girl. Go! Go! Go!”

The polar bear-dog started to run faster and faster. Korra was moving up and down, swaying along with Naga’s movements.

Later in the afternoon, a flying bison headed toward the compound as it lost some altitude. Korra and Katara watched the bison’s arrival.

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we’re there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we’re here!” The flying bison started to descend. Korra ran up looking very excited; hearing the little girl’s fast talking made her wanting to meet the visitors.

“Yes, Ikki, as I’ve been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are finally, here.” A man and his family were on top the bison. A small young boy with wide eyes was perched on his shoulders, biting on his head.

Two girls excitedly jumped off the bison, riding on its tail on air scooters. The man descended from the bison as Katara walked up to him.

“Hello, mother; I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me.” He held his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with the child still on his shoulders, now pulling on his father’s ears. His daughters pulled up on both his sides with one of them jerking his arm.

Katara laughed warmly as her son bowed to allow her to take the child of his shoulders and into her arms.

The boy frantically waved his limbs, “Unhand me, strange woman!”

“That’s your grandmother, Meelo.” he explained.

Meelo nimbly pushed off on Katara’s hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashed out of there, while Katara’s expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile. “It’s so good to see all of you.”

Jinora, the oldest of the children with short-bobbed hair and a hair bun at the side, was slightly in awe. “Gran Gran, I’ve been reading all about your old adventures. I’ve been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko’s mom?”

“Well, Jinora, it’s an incredible tale!”

To her surprise, she was interrupted by Ikki, who jumped right in between Katara and Jinora. She’s the middle child with a cheery attitude.

“Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn’t that be fun? Huh? Wouldn’t it?” Ikki was talking really fast while jumping around; her two hair buns bounced as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. Jinora stood solemnly beside her. Katara doesn’t really know how to respond to Ikki’s enthusiasm. Still Ikki jumped over-excitedly with Jinora looking embarrassed beside her. Jinora lowered her head in shame while Tenzin noticed that the young woman slowly slid down the bison’s tale, and walks over to her.

Tenzin catches her hands as she reached the ground. He helps her walk the first few steps, until she retracted her hand. “Pema, let me help you; careful now, careful.”

“Stop doting on me. I’m not helpless, I’m just pregnant.”

Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly. Pema descended the last few steps off the bison’s tail. Katara walked up to her and gives her a hug.

“The baby’s strong. I see another airbender in your future.” Katara kept her hand on Pema’s stomach. Pema smiled but suddenly her face became slightly unhappy.

“All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn’t blast wind in my face every five seconds.” Tenzin innocently started to pull his beard, while Katara smiled comprehensively.

Pema darts an irritated look at Meelo as he calls her attention. Jinora made a snowman, and Meelo had covered himself completely in snow, before suddenly blasting it off him using airbending. “Mommy, look I am a snowbender!”

Her head’s covered in snow. Pema shook her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair in a mess. She pointed at her husband and spoke in a slightly depressed tone. “Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?“

Korra calmly spoke as with her hand to her chin. “Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious.”

Tenzin slightly pouted, “Mother, please.”

Katara smiled broadly at her son. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back; Tenzin noticed her.

“Korra?” She ran up to him and pulled up in front of him. Tenzin placed his arms over her shoulders, his children running past them. “Look at you, so big and strong. You’ve grown into quite the young Avatar. You look just like your mother when she was your age.”

“Master Tenzin, I’m so glad you’re here, I can’t wait to get started.” Korra looked behind Tenzin to see a young woman wearing a dark-blue parka and her white hair in a messy bun, climbs down from the bison. “Kanna, is that you?”

The young woman looked at her with a smile on her face. They both ran towards each other, hugging with warmth. “Hey Korra, I missed you a lot.”

“Are you going to be staying, Kanna?” Kanna sighed with sadness in her eyes, pulling away from Korra a bit.

“Yes, well-” Tenzin gave out the same sigh as Kanna did.

Korra looked a bit inquiring to Pema. “You’re going to have to tell her sooner or later.”

“Tell me what?” she asked sadly. “You’re not staying, are you?”

Tenzin sighed again. “I’m afraid not. We’re only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City. Kanna too, since she is part of the police department.”

Korra’s face became sad and disappointed. She didn’t understand why.“But, you’re supposed to move here. You’re supposed to teach me, and Kanna has some catching up to do.”

“I’m sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait.” 

“I’m sorry too. I wanted to see Uncle Tonraq and Aunt Senna again. I even want to spend time helping you with your training.” Kanna hugged Korra once more with some tears on her face.

It was night time at the Southern Water Tribe. Korra, Tenzin, Kanna, and three White Lotus members sat at a table inside one of the houses. “So, how long until you’re ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?” Korra asked Tenzin, wondering when she would learn airbending.

“It could be much longer.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you making me wait?”

“I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now.”

“But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I’d be happy to find another airbending master, but you’re the only one. We’re stuck with each other.”

“I wish there were another way.”

Korra quickly thought of an exciting idea. “Wait, there is! If you can’t stay here, then I’ll go back to Republic City with you! It’s perfect!”

“Absolutely not; the city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements.” The White Lotus Leader banged his hand on the table.

“I get that, but I don’t think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind.” Korra was right and Kanna knows that her sister needs to know more of bending if she’s the Avatar. Then again, she was worried of her sister’s safety.

“I know this is difficult to accept, but it’s not the right time for you to come to the city.” Kanna knew that Tenzin would also be right, but what can she do?

“Whatever.” She abruptly got up and left the room. The door slammed shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sighed.

“Tenzin, I don’t think this is what your father has in mind.”

“Kanna, I am concerned about Korra as much as you do but she needs to stay here.”

Kanna defiantly argued, “But she needs to know more than just to sit here and do nothing. Korra’s the Avatar and she needs to go to the city. Howl snuck her out of the compound a few times and she was fine.”

“Howl did what? I better have some talk with that boy.” The White Lotus Leader was furious about what Howl had done.

“It’s not his fault. I asked him to do that. I’m the one to blame.” She lowered her head a bit. “I’m sorry.”

The room became silent once again with the three of them sighing.

Later that night, Kanna couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned until she felt too thirsty. So she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water until she saw Katara.

“You can’t sleep.” Kanna nodded. “You shouldn’t be in that much stress.”

“But I want Korra to be out of here instead of being cooped up.”

“I understand. Sometimes it takes time for them to realize that.” Katara and Kanna sat in the dining room, drinking tea. “It takes time.”

The next day on the courtyard, Tenzin, his family, and Kanna sat on the saddle of the sky bison, ready to take off. Everyone except Tenzin waved to Katara who waved back.

“Goodbye, Gran Gran!” Ikki waved at Katara.

Tenzin tugged the reins. “Oogi, yip-yip!”

The bison grunted and pushed off. Katara followed its ascend, wiping a tear from her left eye. Korra perched on top of Naga as Oogi flew past them. They both followed the bison’s path with their gazes, Naga howling softly. They were being watched by Howl. He wanted Korra to go to Republic City and continue her training. So Howl went out of the guard tower in hoping ask Katara for some advice.

At first Korra’s expression was sad. As she lifts her eyes toward the horizon where the bison flew toward, her look suddenly becomes serious and determined.

Later at night as Korra turned the stables’ lights on, Naga was in her shed until she stood up to see Korra come running in. Korra took Naga’s saddle that hung on a pole and started to saddle up her mount. As she tightened the straps of the saddle, she’s started by a voice behind her. “Nice night for an escape, isn’t it?” Katara asked.

Korra turned around while standing up to see Katara and Howl as they were standing at the stable’s entrance. She was saddened to see them, “I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar.”

Katara smiled as she briefly closed her eyes while tilting her head down. Looking forward again, speaking with an understanding tone. “I know you do.”

Korra’s looks changed from a sad to a grateful one. She tilts her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you.

“Aang’s time has passed.” shaking her head from side to side. ”My brother, and many of my friends are gone. It’s time for you, and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you’re going to be a great Avatar.” Katara smiled at Korra, moved forward and placed her right hand on the young Avatar’s shoulder.

Korra hugged Katara. “Thank you Sifu Katara.”

Katara smiled with her eyes closed. “Goodbye, Korra.”

“Korra, wait for a moment.” Howl tapped on her shoulder.

“Are you stopping me, Howl?”

“No, I came to give you this.” he placed a small satchel in Korra’s hand. “You might need it just in case while you’re in Republic city. It’ll last you for a week though.”

Korra opened it to reveal some paper money in the satchel. “But it’s your money.”

“Keep it Korra. You really need it.” Howl hugged her. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Thank you Howl.” Korra hugged back. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Later the snow trembled and is pushed aside. Korra and Naga emerged from the tunnel. Korra waited for Naga to shake off the snow off her pelt before mounting her and riding away. Korra hugged both her aunt and uncle at once outside of their house. Light emanating from the opened door of the house casted a long shadow over the snow.

Senna’s voice was on the verge of breaking. “We love you so much. Your mother and father would have been so proud of you Korra.”

“Just keep being strong Korra and remember that there are people who are there to help you.”

“Thank you for everything, Auntie. Uncle.”

Korra ran up to Naga, turning away from Tonraq and Senna. She climbed on the polar bear dog, the black silhouettes of them hugging each other as they watched their niece. She cast one last tearful look at her home and led Naga away, riding in the opposite direction.

An engine-powered ship was set sailing in the sea. Inside the cargo held with a Satomobile in it, Naga and Korra laid behind some crates. Naga fell asleep with Korra resting against her flank, her arms held behind her back, looking content. She then untied her hair, leaving her long hair draping on her back.

“We did it Naga. We’re finally going to Republic City.”

Korra was pleased that she was able to fulfill her role as the Avatar, then she fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities. The ship then sailed away from the Southern Water Tribe and slowly into Republic City.


	3. Live from Republic City

It was sailing in a distance the next morning. Naga and Korra were both asleep in the tonnage. Hearing metal-like sounds, Korra woke up, glancing around as she rubbed her eyes. She then hid behind some crates and shaded her eyes against the bright sunlight as it peered in the dark room. She glanced briefly forward and then ran back toward Naga. Then Korra rode on the polar bear dog, dashing out of the tonnage past the surprised dockers and knocking over a stunned docker.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra joyously waved at the dockers as she rode rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. She then pulled up nearly at the base of the bridge and saw the skyline of the city with many buildings and skyscrapers.

Korra then looked at vehicles on the bridge, honking as they are in a traffic jam. “So this must be Republic City. Wow, look at this place. I’ve never seen so many Satomobiles!”

Korra rode towards the water; Aang’s statue was in front of her. Korra was staring at it in awe. The statue isn’t far from Air Temple Island.

"There’s Air Temple Island which is where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?" Korra patted the polar bear-dog’s head. Naga had her nose in the air, sniffing something and quickly runs to its source. "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!"

A Satomobile honked and suddenly swerved to the left as Korra and Naga came running in the middle of the road. “Sorry!”

A young man walked in a more industrialized part of Republic City. He threw one end of his scarf over his shoulder and looked up in the direction of a trolley which is being boarded. The young man then ran toward the trolley. Meanwhile Naga kept running down the street. Korra saw the man and quickly tried to heel Naga, “Watch out, Naga! Look out!” She still crashed into him. Korra then led Naga over to the young man while he picked himself up off the street.

"Oh no Agni! Please don’t have him roadkill." Korra got off and ran towards him. "I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?"

The young man gets into a sitting position and rubs the back of his head. “How could you not see me? I mean I was just, jus-” He glanced at Korra while she helped get up to his feet. “Uh, I was. I- I. Wow.” he coughed. “I was-” he cleared his throat and blushed.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Naga didn’t mean to; she just got hungry and-"

"Don’t worry, I’m fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice." He brushes himself off.

"My name’s Korra." Korra extended her hand and they both shook on it.

"The name’s Mako."

"Thank goodness. Maybe if we bump into each other again, I might be able to make it up to you. I’ll see you later." Korra gets back on Naga.

"See you, Korra." Naga ran down the streets in search for food. Korra took one brief glance behind her. He looks familiar. I wonder where I have met him. Oh well, she wondered.

The polar bear dog narrowly avoided a collision with a rapidly incoming truck. The truck broke and slid horizontal over the road, slamming into another Satomobile. As Naga ran on, Korra looked back at the damage they inflicted. A random person shouted out, “Watch where you’re going!”

Naga ran past a lot of pedestrians. “Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through! Heads up! Eh, sorry, we’re new in town.”

Naga came to an open square and slowed down, bending over to smell the ground in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga followed her nose toward a small food stall, its wall comprised of an orange cloths. The polar bear dog went to the side of the stall and sticked her head through the curtains.

First Naga’s sniffing nose went inside the shop, and then her entire head appeared. The food stall appeared to be selling a variety of meat. Korra sticked her head through the curtain as well. Naga opened her mouth as she was about to devour the food. Korra was stern while she crossed her arms. “Naga, wait.”

Naga’s eyes were opened wide and then slanted down in disappointment. She laid down and whimpered softly. Korra leansed back out of the curtains. Korra slid off Naga and walked to the front of the stall. Naga’s tail waggled excitedly. Inside the stall, Korra was picking up a meat stick, and the proprietor eyed her in doubt. “We’ll take one of everything, please.”

"That will be twenty yuans." The shopkeeper was harsh on her words.

"Twenty yuans? You mean-" Korra grabbed the small satchel that Howl gave to her from her sack, and grabbed thirty yuans from it and gave it to the shopkeeper. "These twenty yuans? And extra for tips."

The shopkeeper looked at her with suspicions and grabbed the money from Korra’s hand. She then placed every food into a bag and handed it to Korra. “Thank you and come again.”

Naga started walking, her head was up in excitement. Korra tried the meat stick and gave a disgusted look at it. “Here Naga, you can have it. The city’s so huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something else to eat besides this. We’ll save it later.” She fed it to Naga and kept her hand on Naga’s neck.

They seemed to be now at the center of Central City Station where they have a monument of Zuko with the flame still burning on his raised hand. Children were playing and some people were doing some street performances. One of the children came up to Korra, pleading for some food. Korra gave the rest of the money to the child along with the bag of food. “You need it the most. It’ll last you for a week. And have my food.”

The child scurried toward his friends, and they waved at Korra. She waved back with a look of sadness on her face.

Later Korra was frying three fish on a stick with a small-lit fire coming from the tips of her fingers as Naga searches the pond for more fish. As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga managed to catch a fish herself as she’s fishing in the pond at a park. Korra was broadly grinning while she fries the fish again before blowing on it. As Korra happily bites in the fish, she notices the man in the bush to her left and gasps. The man emerges from the bushes.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" The man flaps his elbows rapidly up and down, while keeping his hands on his shirt.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, sure." He waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

Korra asked awkwardly while pointing at the bush, “So, do you? Live in that bush?”

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. It took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." The bush shines in a glittery way. Did that bush sparkle? Wow, pretty I think. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was ‘living it up’."

The vagabond chuckled. He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. “Hey, you’ve got a lot to learn newcomer. Welcome to Republic City.”

Korra arched her eyebrows and gazes at him. Suddenly they heard the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.

The guard blew a whistle. “Hey you! Stop! You can’t fish here!” Korra looked at the source of the sound in shock. I can’t get in trouble.

As the guard runs toward them, the vagabond jumped up and ran towards his bush. He looked over his shoulder to Korra who hasn’t moved. “You best skedaddle!”

The vagabond dove into his bush head first while Korra whistled on her fingers. Naga came running toward her. Korra ran a few steps along with the animal before hoisting herself on Naga’s back and rode away.

Korra and Naga walked around the park. One of the passersby eyed Naga with interest.

A protester stood in front of a poster of Amon, talking through a megaphone. Twelve people gathered to listen to him. Korra and Naga strolled in and halted to listen. “Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment.”

Korra was surprised at what the protester was saying. “What are you talking about? You can’t just assume that benders have oppressed the nonbenders. That’s like saying that our society has set up boundaries between social classes.”

"Oh yeah, let me guess, you’re a bender." The protester was unimpressed.

"Yes, I am. But that’s not the point-"

"Then I bet you’d just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" He was provoking her.

"What is wrong with you?" Korra crossed her arms and begins to feel irritated. "You’re assuming that I want to knock you off the platform for no good reason. That is not the point of bending. Not everyone is like that."

"Then prove it, prove that benders don’t oppress us."

"First of all, I can’t do that because that makes me sound like some hypocrite. Second, let me introduce myself. My name is Korra, and this is my companion Naga. I am new here in Republic City as I can admit that. The reason why I am here is to continue my training. However as soon as I got here, All I see people begging on the streets and vagabonds living in sparkly bushes. Yes there are such of those. Anyway I just can’t stop myself to listen to this protester’s propaganda and thought ‘Did he forget the lessons his history teacher taught him?’.

Now it sounds like a rude question, but all of you should remember what happened in the Hundred Year War. Many people helped Avatar, yet the most important are actually nonbenders like Sokka. He thought that bending was what got the world in trouble in the first place like this protester here. Over time Sokka accepted bending despite some mishaps. I could even go down a list of these people, but that’s the point. Every individual has a purpose in life. It just takes time to realize it. To conclude this small ‘rant’, I hope to make a difference and thank you for having me here. “

Korra turned Naga and they walked away. The spectators applauded for her speech yet the protester eyed at her with suspicion.


	4. Getting into Fights and Trouble

She was at another part of the city, walking alongside Naga on a street. She reached to a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other. Korra then just realized that she had her hair down, so she tied it up into a ponytail. “Excuse me, I think I’m lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?”

The elderly woman pointed to down the street, “Just head down this street.”

Korra looked at the street that she needs to walk down as the old lady directs her there. On that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

The old lady was scared as she saw the Satomobile. She whispered as she got up. “You should get moving, young lady. It isn’t safe.”

The red Satomobile pulled up and stopped. The front was ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. As it came to a complete stop, three people got out, and approached a phonograph vendor who was cleaning one of his products.

A woman with the fedora turns to scared phonograph vendor. The rest smiled slyly. “Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money or else I can’t guarantee I can protect your fine establishment.” The woman blew smoke from her smoke pipe at the vendor and turned towards her friend, who lit a flame in her left hand with a Cheshire cat grin.

Mr. Chung spoke with a trembling voice; he offered a phonograph, “I’m sorry Miss Hong, business has been slow lately. Please take one of my phonographs.”

Without even taking her hands out of her pockets, she effortlessly smacked the object out of his hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Mr. Chung jumped back, falling to the ground. “Oops, I always have a big habit to those who haven’t paid their debt yet.”

Hong sarcastically shook her head and makes the money sign with her right hand. “I forgot to mention, but my friend Ping here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else–”

"Or else what? Do you think that you can treat a person like you own the whole operation?" Korra interrupted the woman. She stood behind them with her hands on her hips and her face in a scowl. The three women eyed each other questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Since you’re obviously fresh off the boat Toots, let me explain a couple things. You’re in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we’re about to put you in the hospital."

"You’re the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And, for your sake, I hope there’s one nearby." Korra smashes her right fist in her left palm.

The women adopted a confused look until Hong rubbed her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look.”Who do you think you are?”

Korra kept rubbing her fist and her her scowl towards them. “Why don’t you come and find out then? Or are you scared?”

Hong’s eyes twitch with rage, “How dare you insult me, girly!” She suddenly shot a water bullet from her water skin, under her coat. However Korra stopped the water easily with one hand and sent it right back at her and froze the water over her head. The woman lost his balance and stumbled forward towards Korra. She then smacked Hong against the head with a back spin; Hong slammed head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around her head shatters as she sagged down.

Fai became enraged by what happened to her boss and charged towards Korra by jumping up. But before she could land, Korra extended the portion of earth and catapulted her high into the air. She then fell on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the woman is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, fell down on the awning of a shop, was thrown off of into a tapestry; it ripped under her weight. The woman fell down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground, lying still.

Seeing her allies defeated, Ping aggressively blasted a large fire stream at Korra. The fire grew but it’s soon parted by Korra. She then jumped forward and deflected the woman’s fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reached towards Ping, she grabbed her hands, and the woman screamed in fright. “Get off of me!”

"With pleasure." Korra turned the gangster around one time, grunted in effort and threw the woman through the window of a radio shop. She slowly walks up to her as Ping laid in defeated. "Now, didn’t your mother tells you ladies to play nicely?"

She looked to her right as she heard the roaring engine of the Satomobile. The car was tearing down towards her; Korra moved aside to avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulled over at the radio shop where the firebender gangster comes stumbling out of.

"Come on Ping!" said Fai. The firebending woman jumped out of the broken window onto the street and ran after the car. The earthbending gangster extends the part of earth where she was running, causing her to fly inside the Satomobile. "Until then we bid you adieu Toots!"

Korra began to run after them with determination. “You’re not getting away!”

She created an earth fissure at the vehicle, causing it to tumble a few times in the air before falling down, and crash into a shop at the other side of the road. She then arrived at the smashed window of the shop. The door of the Satomobile flipped open, and the women fell on the ground with a grunt.

Korra’s pleased with her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her as she looked at the defeated gangsters. Suddenly an alarm sounded from up above. Naga started howling with it while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from. An airship arrived above them. A computer-voice emerged from the airship, “Police! Freeze where you are!”

A hatch opened on the side of the airship and a metalbending cop was ready to jump out; three cops jumped out from it. The cops anchored their metal cables on buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool, Metalbenders!" Korra was staring at them with awe.

She watched them land. As she looked up, a fourth cop came down and landed gently. He then retracted the metal cables in his armor and saw Korra along with the women stumbling out of the destroyed store.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers."

A cop named Saikhan, points at them. “Arrest them!”

The other three cops run forward and coil their metal cables to secure the three women. Their arms tied to their body, they fell down. “I can’t believe that a little girl beat us.”

"Shut up Fai!" Ping was about to speak but decides to stay quiet. "Today is not our day girls. It is not our day."

The captain walked up to Korra while the three cops each take a gangster and lead them away. “You’re under arrest, too.”


	5. Chase Onward

Korra gasped and took a step back and asked defensively while pointing at the gangsters, “What do you mean I’m under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up the shop!”

"Don’t you dare blame us for a shop, Toots. You made a mess far worse than ours!" 

“From the looks of it, she’s right. You smashed up a lot more than that.” Korra looked at the wrecked street and back at him. He takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Korra, but she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

“Just let me explain!” Her biceps trembled in effort to pull the cable.

He tried to retract the cable, “You can explain all you like, down at headquarters.”  _I have no time for an interrogation. I’ll do it later!_

The captain managed to withdraw the cables and charged towards Korra. The captain then propelled the cables again at her. Korra ducked and tumbled backwards, dodging them. She then pushed herself on her feet again as the captain smashed the ground with his cables. Naga grunted and came to the defense of her owner by pushing Saikhan down from behind. The metalbending cops looked shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them; they rushed forward to apprehend Korra.

Korra mounted onto Naga and they dashed away as the cops arrived. Naga turned to the left into an alley. One of the cops launched himself forward as Naga slowed down for the turn. Korra aimed her left foot on his face and pushed him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stayed behind to take care of his fallen friend while the other one shot out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secured itself, the policeman hoisted himself off the ground. He nimbly landed on one of the overhanging cables and slid over it in hot pursuit to Naga. He shot two cables at the running polar bear dog. He missed and ended up smashing up the tiles of the street.

Naga dashed through the street and Korra hunched over her. The polar bear dog suddenly turned to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shrieked at the sight. Korra and Naga reach to a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashed up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumped off and coiled his cables toward Korra. The cables wrapped themselves around her ponytail. She grunts in pain, “That hurts!”

She made a huge water stream behind her with her hands, and it formed into a frozen wall. The cop slid over a cable and was pulled forward. He yelled and as he sees the frozen wall up ahead, crashed against it at high speed.

The cables released her hair. Korra gasped and looked over her shoulder. The ice was slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it; you could see that his silhouette was clearly visible. He slowly slid down with a squeaking sound.

Korra turned back, smiling contently yet worried if anyone got hurt. Naga ran out to the street and up some stairs. A Satomobile driver had to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts cross on the road, while Naga keeps on running.

“Hey!” the driver shouted.                                                                           

Korra kept riding on Naga as two cops slid over two overhead wires to her left. She saw a train just passing underneath the bridge. She then looked back at them and jerked Naga’s reins, leading her to the right. Naga leapt of the bridge and landed on top of the train. Naga slid forward and nearly slipped off, but she managed to remain on the roof. Korra sighed in relief. She looked to the right. She could see the Air Temple Island; she’s almost there.

A shadow loomed over Korra’s face and an alarm sounded. She looked up, and saw that airship was above her. Korra straightened the reins with a determined look upon her face; Naga ran forward. As the train took a turn to the right, Naga jumped off toward the roof of an adjacent building. The polar bear-dog touched down. Several cables were shot from up above and successfully bond Naga’s paws, lifting her in the air. Three more cables shot down and bond Korra.  She struggled to get free while Naga was calmly hung there in defeat.  _I am in so much trouble_ , she thought as she lowered her head in defeat. Naga softly growled.


	6. Chiefs, Guilty Looks, and Staying

At the police department, Korra sat inside the interrogation room. She noticed that it was a metal cage with solid metal wall. The table with two chairs stood in the middle of the room, and the only light source was just a hanging lamp above the table.

A woman with short, curled, graying hair walked behind her, reading from a clipboard. Korra was bound by her wrists to the table. Her eyes followed the woman’s movements with a sad look on her face. “Let’s see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest; you’re in a whole mess of trouble, young lady” She slammed the clipboard on the table, and angrily glared at Korra.

“But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it-“

“Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.” She walked to the other side of the table.

“But I could not just sit by and do nothing. It’s my duty to help people. It might not be my place to say it but those thugs don’t have the rights to harm an innocent man. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Korra, and I just happened to be the- Avatar” She gently set the notebook on the table; Korra nervously smiled a bit, hoping it would convince her. 

Her arms were crossed and waved her fingers in contempt. She then leaned in, “Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people but not me. I know that your sister Kanna works here, but she has to follow the rules just like the rest of us.”

“All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever’s in charge.”

“You’re talking to her. I am Chief Beifong.” Lin sits down.

“Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You’re Toph’s daughter!” Korra was excited that she finally meets Toph’s daughter. She heard a lot about her from Kanna and really admired her until now. Just kidding, she still does.

“What of it?”

“Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together.”

“That’s ancient history. And it’s got diddly-squat to do with the mess you’re in right now. You can’t just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place.” She stretched her left arm to emphasize her words.

Lin and Korra stared at each other. One of the metalbending cops opened a peephole in the metal wall. “Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here along with Officer Kanna.” Both Korra and Lin turned toward him.

Lin sighed and stood up from her seat. “Let them in.”

She then stood beside the table and had her hands behind her back in a formal posture as the wall in front of Korra slid aside to form a door through; Tenzin and Kanna entered.

Both Tenzin and Kanna’s faces looked dismayed when they were looking at Korra, “Tenzin. Kanna. Sorry, I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you guys.”

Tenzin then took a deep breath, arched an eyebrow and smiled at Lin, “Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.” Korra held a snicker from her mouth.

“Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her-”

“My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put.” Tenzin lowered his gaze toward Korra. Korra looked down, feeling guilty of what she has done.

“I’m sorry Chief Beifong. You know youth with their rebellious spirit, why weren’t you young like Korra once?” Lin glared at Kanna.  “It won’t happen again.”

“So if you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today’s regrettable events and cover all the damages.”

Lin glanced over her shoulder toward Korra; she’s looking down at the table. Lin turned back with a sigh and nonchalantly raised her left hand to open the cuffs.

“Fine; get her out of my city.” Lin crossed her arms. Korra rubbed her wrists as it felt painful to have them bound to a table.

“Always a pleasure, Lin. Let’s go, Korra.”

Korra followed Kanna and Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passed Lin, they glare at each other in discontent. Lin points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and then points to Korra with a glare. The metal wall moves aside again to let Tenzin, Kanna, and Korra out. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent; she bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin’s gesture.  _I’ll keep an eye on you, Chief Beifong_ , Korra warned mentally to Lin.

Korra picked up speed and left the room with an upheld head. Lin was bewildered and sticks up her nose. She then assumes a dismayed look, crossing her arms again and grunted softly.  _Not what I expected from her daughter._

A few minutes later as they waited at the lobby, standing beside a reception desk; Kanna stared at a small old woman who is sitting next to a platypus bear.  _That’s a weird sight._

“Tenzin, please don’t send me back home.”

“You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus.”

“Kanna, can’t you convince him?” Kanna sighed and kept looking in the other direction with a sad look on her face. Korra then waved her arms. “Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City.”

Tenzin’s face turned red furiously. “Don’t bring my mother into this! “

He then stroked his beard while thinking with his eyes closed as he listened to Korra. “Look, I can’t wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn’t helping me become a better Avatar.  I saw a lot of the city today, and it’s totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too.”

“You, ah-” He sighed.

They turned as they hear the sound of bars being opened. A police officer was standing next to Naga, holding her reins. The ruffled and unpleased police officer asked, “Is this your polar bear dog, miss?” Naga licks his face and fashioned his hair into an upstanding swirl. She then pants happily with her tongue out of her mouth.

"Nice hair, sir."

At night on the boat, Tenzin’s standing at the railing. He looked up at his father’s sculpture with a sorrowful face. He bowed his head and looked over his shoulder toward Korra. She was leaning on the railing, watching how they move away from the city while Naga’s sleeping on the deck.

Tenzin felt a tap on the shoulder. He turns around to see Kanna with her small smile. “What Korra said is right. You’re thinking of letting her stay, are you?”

“Maybe you’re right for once. You’re just like your mother when she was young.” Tenzin looked at Kanna like she was a daughter to him. They kept looking at the previous Avatar’s sculpture as the boat set sail towards the harbor.

A few hours later, the boat docked at the harbor of Air Temple Island. Korra sees three Order of the White Lotus members stood beside the large ship, looking very serious. Korra gazes at the three men and sadly bows her head while sighing. Two Air Nomad gliders come swooping and into landing. Ikki lands first.  Jinora lands after her younder sister while carrying Meelo on her back.

 “Korra,” Meelo and Ikki ran up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora hesitated at first but Korra gestured to her. She quickly runs toward Korra and joins the group hug.

“Are you coming to live with us on the island?” Ikki asked excitedly as she looks up to Korra.

Korra squats down to face the kids. Her hands rest on Jinora and Ikki’s shoulder. “No, I’m sorry, Ikki. I have to go home.”

Ikki sighs and bows her head in disappointment. Tenzin and his family watched Korra leading Naga away toward the members of the Order, one of them walked up to meet her. She saw Howl standing in front of her; she was surprised to see him.

“Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you and Kanna are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again.” Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder. Korra gasps excitedly for air.

“Yes! Thank you! You two are the best!”

“Yay,” The children cheered with glee.

Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She then moves to Tenzin and Kanna, and lifted them up as well. Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra’s back, purring contently. Kanna saw Howl and managed to give him a thumbs up, and Howl also gave one back to her.

The next day a big celebration was held at Republic City’s city hall. A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of it. Lots of people took many pictures.  Korra stood behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. She then gazed at the gathered mass.

 _This is such a big crowd. Just calm down Korra and be calm._  She cleared her throat and leaned forward to speak in the microphone.

“Hello?” The microphones screeched. Korra took a deep breath. “I’m Korra, your new Avatar.”

The crowd cheered loudly. The first journalist asked with a notepad in his hand and the other hand raised, “Does this mean you’ve moved to Republic City?”

“Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?” A female journalist wearing glasses asked the second question.

“Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?”

“Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?”

A confused-looking Korra tried to answer all these answers. “Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don’t exactly have a plan yet. See, I’m still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!” Korra raised her arm.

The crowd goes wild and all the journalists took photographs of her as Korra was bathed in bright white light. “I’m so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!”


	7. To be or not to be The Leaf

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" She lowered the paper, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight; catch a few pro-bending matches?"

They’re at the dining room. Besides the table Korra, Kanna, and Tenzin were sitting at, there were three more tables occupied by other people, all donned in the yellow and red attire. These people are the Air Acolytes. They’re not airbenders, but they follow the Air Nomad culture.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin took a sip of his cup.

"Come on, Tenzin! I’ve dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I’m just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra pointed behind her the arena. The golden building here houses all of the pro-bending matches and is also one of the main things to see when people come to Republic City. "See, see! It’s just that close."

"Tenzin, relax. She just wants to see one pro-bending match. You know Korra, before I became officer I used to-"

"Kanna, do not give your sister any big ideas. Korra, you’re not here to watch that drivel. You’re here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you’re keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" The room had several sentries in White Lotus attire standing guard; somehow Korra hated being watched every time like she’s about to do something bad. It felt like house arrest to her.

"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm quiet environment; free from any distractions."

"I think this is too much Tenzin. Besides what could a little," Kanna looked at the clock on the wall and stood up to go to her work. Kanna left the room while tying up her hair into a sloppy bun. "I got to go. See you later you guys."

"Bye Kanna!" Korra smiled softly."All right, you’re the master."

Korra turned around and looked out the window behind her with a longing look upon her face. Seeing the pro-bending arena, Korra longs to go there.

Tenzin and Korra walked outside underneath a wooden shed. Korra now wore a typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing.

"So, my mother informed me that you’ve never been able to airbend before."

As Tenzin mentions it, Korra stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply as he walked on. Tenzin turned to face her. Korra has modified her outfit a bit by pushing up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare.

Korra had her right hand on her head. “Yeah, but I don’t know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I’ve tried airbending, nothing.” She stuck her tongue out and makes the accompanying raspberry noise.

Tenzin placed his right hand on her shoulder. “That’s perfectly alright. You just need to be patient. Often the element that’s the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar’s personality. For Aang it was earthbending.” He started to roll down her pushed-up sleeves.

"Well, I’m about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra glanced to the ground sadly

Tenzin turned to resume walking, he was smiling softly. “Let’s begin your first lesson.”

Korra stared dumbfounded at Tenzin’s back. They climbed some stairs to see Tenzin’s children there. Ikki jumped excitedly up and down while clapping her hands. Jinora stood solemnly in the middle. Meelo vividly waved at his father and Korra. Behind the children, there was a circle filled with several wooden gates that all standing in a different direction. The elemental symbol of airbending was even applied to every gate.

"Korra’s gonna airbend! Korra’s gonna airbend!" Ikki spoke excitedly.

"What is that contraption?" Looking at the wooden gates, Korra gazed in awe at the airbending tool.

"It’s a time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise? "

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough."

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to get through while the gates were spinning."  _Great I have to go through it while it spins. Why did you have to tell me that there’s a catch, Ikki?_

He walked up to the gates and took on an airbending stance. He twisted and turned his hands, elevated his hands above his head. Tenzin then thrusted his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. His coat flapped in the wind, and the gates started to spin rapidly. The gates began to spin as Tenzin tranquilly held up a leaf between his thumb and index finger.

He then released the leaf and gently moved it toward the gates with a soft wind. “The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates.” Korra observed the leaf as it reached the gates and started to flow through them; the leaf swirled and twirled and never touches the spinning gates. Finally it emerged on the other side. “Jinora will demonstrate.”

Tenzin looked serious at his daughter Jinora as she looked up. She decisively ran up to the gates, Tenzin followed her with his gaze as she wove her way through the ancient airbending tool. Jinora rapidly switched direction each time a spinning panel came near her.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment’s notice."

Jinora made her way through the spinning objects, walked up to the rim of the spinning panels, and exited through the other side of the airbending tool. The panels lost some speed and start to spin slower. Jinora then turned and blew another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again.

"Let’s do this!" Korra ran headfirst into the airbending tool but ended up colliding against the first panel she encountered. She was thrown to the side and was slammed right into the next one. Tenzin grimaced in pain as he witnessed the girl being collided with every panel she came across.

Korra was hit by two other panels, catapulted from panel to panel, and got tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children. She scrambled back on her feet, standing up completely again with an annoyed and determined look coming across her face. She ran back in, narrowly avoided the first two gates, but ended up colliding into the next ones.

"Don’t force your way through!" Jinora wanted Korra to relax like she just did for the demonstration but Korra’s inside the spinning panels, getting hit by every plank.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Ikki had a positive attitude, but Korra grunted as she was knocked back by another panel.

Meelo was making strange weaving motions with his arms. “Be the leaf.”

Korra grinded her teeth together as she ran up, but ended up getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard that she spun around her own axis a few times before falling onto the ground before Tenzin with a knock out. Seeing how he took a deep breath and shook his head, Korra noticed that she has a lot to get through.


	8. Getting Tired with the Patience

It was night at Air Temple Island and Korra’s in the courtyard, trying to airbend.

“Airbend!” Korra pushed her arms out in front of her, hoping for something to happen. She was aiming at a newspaper; it had a picture of Lin Beifong on it. Korra became frustrated. “What is wrong with me? Airbend!”

“You have a grudge on the newspaper?” Korra turned around to see Kanna standing there with her officer uniform on. “Having a bad mood about practice today?”

“Airbending is so complicated Kanna. Every element except air just came to me so easily. Why can’t I do it?”

“Korra, you just need to-” Korra repeated the same action with her arms to no avail. Naga softly growls. She was still standing in the same position but was quickly losing her patience. So she thrusted her fist forward at the paper, burning it with the wire it was suspended on. The fire almost reached torwards the building, but Kanna immediately extinguished the fire by retracting water from Yue Bay and spray it on the wire itself.

“Calm down Korra. You almost burn down the building. You could have ended up burning the whole island. It’s like you’re a growing ball of nerves.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Kanna. Aargh!” Korra turned to Naga. “Maybe I’m just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?”

“Anyway Korra, there’s a radio broadcast on a pro-bending match. Just try not to let Tenzin see you listening to it. Good night Korra.” Kanna went inside of the temple with some papers in her hand.

“Good night.” Korra heard a radio broadcast and quickly located the source of the sound; it was coming from a side building of the temple. Maybe she should take on Kanna’s suggestion.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m coming to you live from Republic City’s pro-bending arena where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!”

Korra balanced on the roof and squats down at the end; she looks out over Yue Bay toward the lit Probending Arena as she listened closely to the radio.

“This Mako’s got moxy! He advances and fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on. He’s teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-”  _Wait Mako? So that was what he meant with the punches._  Korra had a big grin on her face with her eyes wide opened until the radio was turned off just on the climax. Korra’s expression changed from one of utter excitement to horrific disappointment.

“Korra, come down here please!” Korra peeked down from on the roof. She looked at Howl and the sentries as they turned and quickly jump back in surprise. She descended and landed between the White Lotus sentries. Now she looked at Tenzin as he tosseed the radio plug on the ground. If only she hasn’t listened to her sister, she wouldn’t get into trouble. At least she got to listen to the radio for a little while.

“I didn’t know you’re there, Korra.” Howl laughed nervously. Korra looks at him, “Not helping.”

“You shut it off at the best part!”

“I thought I made myself clear. I don’t want you listening to this distracting nonsense.”

Korra walked up to Tenzin. “But it’s their radio. And technically you said I couldn’t watch a match, you didn’t say anything about listening to one.”

“You-” He grunted, recomposing himself for a moment. “You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn’t y- Shouldn’t you be in bed by now!”

Tenzin turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind; Korra doesn’t move from where she’s at and wonders what else could go wrong.

In the early morning, Howl slid the door opened to see Korra curled into her bed asleep. Before he can stop himself, a small smile came to his face. He quickly regained composure, walked over and shook her shoulder.

"Tired," she said as she turned away from him.

He gave out an annoyed sigh. “Korra, come on.” As Howl helped her up, Korra bit his hand.

"Korra, we’re going to do some meditating with Tenzin and his children whether you like it or not." Korra then mumbled on his hand, "You’re no fun."

"Now please let go of my hand."

Later at a small meditating area, Tenzin sat in front of his children, Howl, and Korra. They all perched in lotus while meditating. Korra scratched her behind, sniffed twice, and eventually opened her eyes. She leaned forward to look at them, seeing how they’re all sitting tranquilly. Korra sat up straight again and takes on the meditating posture again. The floorboard squeaked with every movement she makes.

“I think I’m doing it wrong.” Korra lowered her head.

Tenzin opened his eyes. “There’s nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom.”

Korra chuckles and waves her hands; she thought that he must be contradicting himself. “Is something funny?”

“Yeah, you’re telling me to embrace freedom, but you won’t even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!”

“Please, Korra. Look at Meelo; he’s able to meditate peacefully.” Tenzin pointed to Meelo.

Korra turned to look at Meelo. The little boy had a greenish bubble suspended on his nose that increases and decreases with his every breath. He’s even drooling with a little saliva dripping from his mouth and snores at the same time. “Actually, I think he’s asleep.”

Tenzin took a closer look at his son. “What! Well, at least he has the relaxing part down.”

“Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me.”

“I know you’re frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they’ll just click.” He closed his eyes again.

Korra takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath but soon sighs. She gets up and walks away. “Yeah, it’s not sinking in yet. I’m gonna go get a glass of leechi juice.”

“Korra, the meditation’s not over yet!” 

Ikki was smiling hopefully. “Daddy, can I have some leechi juice too?”

Tenzin raised one eyebrow and answered firmly. “No.”

Ikki’s smile immediately turns to a frown. Jinora peeks through an eye. Meelo’s still asleep as he sways forward before falling backwards and continues his nap.

"It just takes time for Korra to get used to this. Don’t worry Mister Tenzin. Just have patience with her." Howl got up and wiped dust off of his pants.

"If only I could have that with her."

At night a window is opened to a crack. Korra peeked from it. She jumped out of the window and landed softly in the middle of the courtyard; she began to run quietly until a hand was on her shoulder. “Where are you going?”

Korra jolted to see Howl. “Don’t scare me like that!”

"Are you sneaking out at night to the probending arena?"

"Maybe, who knows." Korra fidgeted with her thumbs. "Yes."

"Korra. I do not blame you for having this much energy for the probending arena, but why not for your training?"

Korra sighed, “Because Tenzin is constantly strict on me. He expects me to get it but-“

"But?" Korra groaned, "Howl, you know why."

"Yes I know why. Look, I have took care of you for so long, and I can’t say that I know you. It would be wrong for me to say that. It would be wrong to say that I have been in your shoes. So Korra, I allow you to sneak out but be back soon." Korra became happy and hugged him. "You’re welcome, but you know that I have to tell your sister sooner or later."

"I will thank you somehow." Korra broke into a run. As she reacheed towards the cliff, Korra jumped off without hesitation. She softened the impact of her fall by raising the water and elegantly cleaving through the water.


	9. Meeting the Fabulous Bending Brothers

Korra raised her head from the waters at the side of the building and saw an open window above her. She smiled and created a water spout, elevating her towards the window and throwing herself through. As Korra slide-landed against the wall, she jumped up in the same movement, spinning rapidly around and drying the water off her. Korra then untied her hair. She walks away and turns to a hallway.

She passed a large room but stopped. Her curiosity was peeked. It is a gym; she went inside and walked up to the middle of the room. She could see the earth disks, nets, weights, and punching bags. So this is what a pro-bending gym looks like. That’s so awesome.

"Hey! What’re you doin’ in my gym?" An old man walks up to her. Korra turns in surprise; she was getting caught as usual. The old man was short in stature. His white hair tied upward and his sideburns on the side. Even if he’s at an old age, he has muscles that prove that he’s not weak and that he can defend himself.

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom when I got lost." She smiled innocently. Lamest excuse ever, you idiot!

The old man points at Korra. “Ah, using the old ‘I had to pee’ excuse I see! You know, I’m sick and tired of you kids sneakin’ in without payin’! I’m taking you to security!”

"No, wait! I just got lost and-"

"There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! It’s all right Toza," Both Korra and the old man turn to a young man. He has black hair smoothed back, green eyes, and a button nose. "She’s with me."

Korra smiled and plays along quickly. “Yeah, I’m with him.”

"So, you see, we’re together." Korra’s cheeks flushed in a faint red.

"Well, not together together, more like friends."

"Right, friends." He pointed at his chest and cleared his throat. "No, no, I didn’t mean to imply."

"Oh, you implied it." Her voice softened with her cheeks reddened to bright red. Her blue eyes met his green ones.

Toza raised his arms as he does not get into any more business between them. “Ah, I don’t care what you are! I got work to do.” He walked away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. Then Toza threw it to the ground and loosened his left arm.

"Ooh, right this way, miss."

"I thank you, sir!" Korra lifted a hand to the side of her face and whispered to the young man. "Seriously, thanks." They both walk away from the gym, smiling broadly.

Meanwhile back at the island, Kanna headed towards Korra’s room. As she slid the door open, she could not see her sister anywhere. Kanna even searched for her at the courtyard and at the training area. Suddenly she bumped into somebody.

"Watched where you’re going, you ding-" She looked up to see Howl and blushed. "Howl, hi. Good to see you."

"It’s good to see you too. What’re you finding?"

"You mean who. Have you seen Korra? I could not find her anywhere."

"Still worried about her? She’s fine."

"Fine? I wish. I know that you have been with her the longest. Forget it." Kanna raised her hand and brushed him off, yet Howl grabbed her arm gently. "What is it?"

He grabbed something out of his pocket to reveal two tickets to a pro-bending match. “That’s where Korra is heading to. Up for a date?” That resulted Kanna blushing like crazy.

Once they got there, Howl escorted Kanna into the building. “It has been a long time since back then.”

"Yeah, the crowd’s a bit larger than I imagined it to be." She then turned to him. "Which way to the gym?"

Later they both walk into the booth where pro-bending players get ready for the match. Korra glanced around while the man smiles confidently.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

Korra directed her gaze with her mouth falling open. It was the entire pro-bending arena from inside. There was even the playing field and the stadium is packed with people. It must a dream, right? I must be dreaming.

"Wow! Unbelievable! I never see anything like this. This place is even more amazing than I imagined!"

"Name’s Bolin, by the way."

She kept looking around until she turned around to him and smiled at him. “Korra, it’s nice to meet you Bolin.” She then resumed her looking around.

Bolin grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to his teammate. “Come here, I want you to meet my brother-“

"Korra, come back home right now. I don’t want to be in trouble with Tenzin like last time." Kanna opened the door with an angry face and shouted at Korra. Bolin and his brother were bewildered when they saw her.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Your guardian told could you after Tenzin specifically told you not to go here."

"How did you get past old man Toza?" Kanna cringed and remembered when she finally met the old man. I just wish Toza wouldn’t say that awful nickname.

"Please don’t change of subject. Korra, why are you so stubborn? You’re like one of apprentices I have to deal with at the police headquarters. You’re at my wit’s end."

"Please Kanna. Don’t tell Tenzin on me. How about promises on letting me do your chores for the whole month?"

Kanna thought seriously about the deal; she did want to skip her chores. She then shook her head. “No.”

"What, you never pass up that kind of deal before."

"I’m an adult and I have responsibilities. So do you, Korra."

"You have to let me have some freedom. You’re an adult and you’re supposed to be having fun too."

"Fine Korra, just one match and we’re going home."

Korra hugged her sister tightly. “Thank you.” She then saw Bolin’s brother walking towards the ring. He has his black hair upward and also has golden eyes. Korra pulled away from Kanna and pointed at him. “You’re the guy I crashed into the other day. I can’t believe that you’re that guy Mako from the radio.”

Mako ignored Korra completely. “Come on, Bolin, we’re up.”

She looked to her outstretched hand. “Or I could meet him later.” What’s his problem?

"Yeah, sorry about that; my brother just gets real focused before a match." Bolin wore his helmet and tied the strings. He shielded his mouth with his hands and ran up to his team mates.

"Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not that I’ll need it."

"Good luck." Korra striked her fist in the air. "Knock ‘em out! Kanna, isn’t it exciting?"

"It’s really exciting." Kanna crossed her arms with a smile on her face.


	10. Major Pro-bending Here

All of the lights went off in the stadium. A spotlight over the ring was switched on. The announcer emerged from the center of the ring with one hand raised and the other holding a microphone. People were going wild with loud cheers.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" He pointed and turned to the Fire Ferrets. A spotlight is shone above the said team.

"It’s starting. I can’t believe it." Korra shook her sister with excitement. "I hope that the Fire Ferrets win."

"Stop shaking me. I wouldn’t be able to see the match."

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks."

The players all took on a fighting stance. As the bell was struck, the teams immediately began their match.

"And they’re off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!"

Bolin ducked under a fire blast while Mako fired one himself. Bolin then raised an earth disc with his hand and kicked it to his opponent. The opposing team’s firebender opponent destroyed the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand. He retaliated with two blasts. The Fire Ferret’s waterbender Hasook dived on the ground to avoid a fire blast. As he got on his feet again, he pulled up water from the grate. He used the water as a defense from a fire blast but was slid back.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they’re too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark ‘cool under fire’ style!"

"So what’s the goal of this match?"

"The goal is to simply knock the opposing team off the platform by using their own elements."

"That sounds simple." Kanna arched her brow and looks at her sister.

"It’s not simple. You have to defend yourself while attacking the opponents. There are also rules and limits that you need to follow. It’s not like you can knock them out that easily. Just watch the match."

"The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!"

Bolin and Hasook quickly scrambled on their feet. Mako directed his attention again to his opponents. He then jumped up and spins around his axis in the air, and he successfully avoided an earth disc and fire blast. As Mako landed, he was hit square in the chest by an earth disc. The impact of the disc pushed Mako’s foot over it; the grate immediately lit up red and a horn was blown.

"Can the teammate hang on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako’s over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!"

Korra clutched her head in despair and raised her fist. “Come on, Ferrets!”

"Tire those Tigerdillos out!"

The Tigerdillo’s waterbending player directed a blast at Mako, but was blocked by Bolin’s earth disc. Mako then jumped up and retaliated with a fire kick at the waterbender. The opposing player jumped over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way. It then struck Hasook, knocking him back to zone three.

"Looks like Hasook’s in trouble! He’s in zone three teetering over the drink!" Mako jumps over a quick water blast that’s directing at his feet. The blast then travels on and hits Hasook; another earth disc and water bullet pushes him over the rim. Hasook then falls in the moat filled with water. "And Hasook takes a dip! He’ll be back for round two!"

"So how do you know about pro-bending?"

"I just happen to come here when I get bored." Kanna averted her eyes away from the stadium.

"Wait a minute, don’t tell me."

Both Mako and Bolin dodged an earth and water attack. Bolin then raised an earth disc, protecting himself against a water blast, but was being pushed back to zone three. Mako also landed in the third zone as well and with that, a bell was rung.

"Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round."

"You were a probender. I knew it."

"I was not a probender who had her team won five times in the champ-" Kanna immediately covered her mouth. Korra gave a quick smirk. "You did not hear that from me."

"Round one goes to Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

"Why didn’t you tell me Kanna?"

"I didn’t want to. It brings me bad memories coming here." Korra looked at her sister in the eye for a moment. "If I answer your question, would you not bother me with that subject?"

"Yes. Now tell me." Kanna gave a long sigh and looked at Korra.

"Now don’t freak out. It all began when I came to Republic City eight years ago."

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!" The Tigerdillos advanced to zone one."

The Tigerdillo’s earthbender directed a disc at Hasook, but Hasook blocked it with water. Both Mako and Bolin attacked the other team. Suddenly the speed slowed down as Bolin knocked the earth disc at the other team. The Tigerdillo waterbender attacked with a water blast. As it left his hand, he was hit square in the chest by Bolin’s earth disc. Mako punched two fire blasts, and Hasook sent two water arcs straight at the Tigerdillos; the Tigerdillo’s earthbending player was knocked to the ground.

"You had a criminal record?"

"No. It was just a couple of beatings on those triads. Howl was the rookie detective who kept a close eye on me." Korra tsked at Kanna. "Don’t you tsk me, you’re the one who caused the destruction and tried to evade the police."

"Speaking of Howl, where is he?"

"Talking to Toza, catching up for old time’s sake." Korra raised both her brows. "What’s with the brows?"

"Nothing." Kanna nervously sweated as the sisters continued watching the match.

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It’s one apiece and it’s still anyone’s match as we go into the third and final round!"

A bell was struck once more, and both team jumped back. The Tigerdillo’s waterbender raised some water and aimed at Hasook who tumbled out of the way and quickly ran on to avoid another water blast. Hasook then armed himself with some water as the Tigerdillo’s earthbender raised a disc.

Meanwhile Mako destroyed the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shot his water bullet. As Bolin launched an earth disc, Hasook got hit by a water blast and crashed into Bolin.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate!" Bolin looked shocked; the Tigerdillo earthbender raised and kicked away a disc. The disc knocked the entangled Hasook and Bolin off the field. They fell into the water and a buzzer sounded. "He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don’t want to- Oh, too late!"

Korra clutched her head in despair. “Oh no!”

"Come on Mako! Tire them out!"

"It’s all up to Mako now! He’s bobbing and weaving! He’s weaving and bobbing! But he’s not hitting back! If Mako’s knocked out, the Ferrets’ fabulous season is over!" Mako ducked under some water blasts, avoided a fire balls, and evaded an earth discs. He stood at the rim of zone three and he got into a fighting stance.

Korra pulled her hair in suspense while Kanna leaned in with her eyes wide open.  _Please they have to win. They have to._

"He’s dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!" Mako avoids multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets with ease. He then punches a fire blast that vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with Tigerdillo’s waterbender, knocking him off the playing field. "And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! They’ve got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!"

"It’s two on one!" Mako shot multiple fire blasts and kicked, defending himself while attacks with fire. Tigerdillo’s firebender got knocked back by a fire blast and was slammed against the back pole of the ropes and fell in the water. "Scratch that, it’s one on one, and it’s an earth and fire slugfest! There’s so much smoke and dust from the fire that I can’t even see where the Fire Ferret is!"

Mako and Tigerdillo’s earthbender kept attacking each other; Mako’s fire blast destroyed the earth discs in full flight and had the field covered in dust. He then shot a powerful fire arc in the dust cloud. The Tigerdillo was knocked back into his zone three. The earthbender raised a disc in front of him with a concentrated look until his eyes open wide. He saw Mako emerging from the smoke with a fire ball ready in his right fist. Mako used the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocked the Tigerdillo’s earthbender of the playing field, plunging him down into the moat. The bell’s struck multiple times, declaring the winner.

"It’s a knockout! What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

Korra looked at the playing field in awe; she smiled broadly. “I think I want to do pro-bending.”

Kanna had her hand behind her ear and spoke in a wistful way. “Do I hear the birds chirping and the bees buzzing?

Oh yes I do because my sister wants to do probending.” Her voice then changed into loud anger.

"What, so I can’t do pro-bending? How is it fair for you to pro-bend when I can’t?"

"I’m just saying. Look I’m not trying to be Tenzin but if you want to probend, go for it."

"You’re not going to stop me?"

"Nope, have fun with pro-bending."

"What have you done to my sister and where have you put her?" Kanna crossed her arms and looked at Korra with slanted eyes.

Korra turned around to see Bolin jumping back in the locker room.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we’re in the championship tournament!" Bolin held one finger up, snapped his fingers, and took off his helmet. "So, what’d ya think, Korra? Bolin’s got some moves, huh?"

Korra grabbed him by his shirt’s collar and playfully pushed Bolin backwards, making him stumble off to the side. “What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!”

"Nice job out there Fire Ferrets," Kanna clapped slowly but loud. "I never saw anything like it."

"Useless." Mako was irritated about the way Hasook almost cost the team the game.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Mako started walking; Korra pointed at Mako. "Especially you, Mr. Hat trick!"

"Oh, you’re still here?"

"Oh, you’re still a jerk?" Kanna patted her hand on Korra’s back.

"Ooh!" Bolin chuckled and turned to Korra.

Korra then turned to Bolin and crossed her arms. “Anyway, I’ve been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It’s like there’s a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?”

"Ab-so-lutely!"

Mako untied his protective gear. “Right now? Come on, Bolin.”

Bolin placed his hand besides his mouth “Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I’m just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we’ll figure it out.” He then pensively placed his left hand to his chin.

"Won’t be a problem," Korra crossed her arms slyly. "I’m actually an earthbender."

Bolin eyed Korra confusedly; he didn’t understand what she meant when she just said that she’s and earthbender. “I’m sorry, no, no! I didn’t mean to assume! ‘Cause I, you know, I was just figuring with your Water Tribe getup that you are a Water Tribe gal.”

"No, you’re right. I’m-" Kanna covered her mouth and scurried her to a corner.

"Are you crazy," whispered Kanna.

"I’m just telling them that I can bend more than one element."

"You nuts?! Those two do not need to be involved with your crazy shenanigans." Korra tilted her head down and her eyes are looking up, adding a small pout. "No, no. Not the puppy-dog face. Please don’t do that."

Korra continued to pout until Kanna can’t take it anymore. So she sighed in defeat, “Fine, but just for once.” Korra smiled and hugged her tightly. “Can’t- breathe.”

She walked back to Bolin and spoke calmly, “So anyway, I can do a little bit of bending water, earth and fire.”

Bolin held his hand to his chin “Mm. Mm-hmm. I’m very confused right now.”

"You’re the Avatar and I’m an idiot." Mako lowered his head while closing his eyes.

"I guess both of those are true, Genius." Korra gave off her narrowed eyes and exhaled through her nose.

Bolin’s eyes widen in shock; Mako has turned around to face Korra and Bolin. He turned to Mako, shielding his face from Korra with his hand while pointing at her “No way. The Avatar!”

"All right! Let’s see what’cha got!"

Later they’re at the gym with Bolin, now in casual clothing, and Korra in the gym with two piles of earth coins between them. You could see a net hanging on the other side of the gym as Korra decisively turned and raised her arm, an earth coin following her movement. She then knocked the coin away with her other hand and quickly repeated the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net and having them slam into the net. Korra still standed in her solid earthbending stance with a smile on her face.

"That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you’d be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then-" Bolin took on a fighting stance, punching the air. He then quickly raised two coins and immediately sent them flying towards the net. "Pop. Pop!"

The two earth coins flew toward the net and nearly hit the exact same spot where Korra aimed hers. Korra stared at the net with her mouth open while Bolin turned to her with a broad smile gestures at the net; he’s inviting her to give it another shot.

"Okay, let me try it again."

"Nice technique Mister Bolin. Your tactics aren’t like a rookie at all."

"Thanks Miss-" Bolin extended his hand as Kanna shook on it.

"Kanna, I’m Korra’s sister. It’s nice to meet you Mister Bolin."

Korra jumped from side to side, and then she threw two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin’s fast strikes.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You’re a natural at this."

"Not bad." Korra turned around to see Mako leaning on the stairs.  _That’s too much sarcasm you put there._

"Thank you for your kindness, sir," deadpanned Korra

"What? I said ‘not bad’. You know what, it’s getting late." Korra pouted at him and Mako shook his head. Mako saunters off with his hands in his pockets. "I think I’m gonna turn in. You kids have fun." He stopped and glanced back. "Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. Miss Kanna."

Korra halfheartedly held her hand up. “Yeah, been a real pleasure.”

Mako then walked away, “See ya upstairs, bro.”

"Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yup. In the attic. It’s nothin’ fancy, but we have some great views!"

"Wait, you guys are living at the attic now? Do you happen to know two guys by the names Howl and Rai? They used to live there."

"Of course I do, they coach us for the probending matches until they retired and things went easy for us after that. You know them?"

"I was a friend of theirs that’s all."

"Wait, you were the Kanna! I can’t believe it. The Lightning Dragons have the most championships won five times in a row. What happened; why did you guys quit?"

"I rather not talk about. It’s something personal." Kanna rubbed her head and averted her eyes. Howl then popped in, lifting the woman with his hug and making her yelp. "Howl, I thought you went back to the island."

"I did until I wanted to see the brothers."

"Howl," asked Bolin. "Hey, haven’t seen you for so long. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I am babysitting these two kids." Kanna formed a fist and bonked Howl on the head. "So let’s continue with whatever you two are doing."

"Okay, so back to bending! Why don’t you throw that combo one more time?"

Korra immediately hopped up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away. The two coins struck the net, and Korra smiled broadly at her success.  _If Kanna is able to pro-bend just like the old days, then maybe with a few pointers I could pro-bend like her._


	11. Taking the Risks

The next day Korra continued her airbending practice. She was back in her airbending clothes and seeing the airbending panels turn, she felt so unprepared but ready to go headfirst. She took a deep breath and sports an annoyed, determined look.  _Okay whatever you do, don’t blow it. Don’t blow it, Korra. You can do it. Just go headfirst toward the panels and you’ll be fine. Don’t blow it._

Korra began to sprint towards the spinning gates. She managed to run inside the circle of gates, but she immediately got hit by a spinning panel and was knocked around again like last time, grunting in pain. “Patience, Korra!”

She was then thrown against more gates. As she was knocked to her knees, she lost her temper and evolved it into a violent firebending tantrum, ending up burning and breaking most of the gates. Some of the gates were knocked out of their sockets and broke in two or were burned down. Tenzin and his children were all gaping wide-eyed at Korra’s outburst while Korra tried to catch her breath as she stood amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient airbending tool.  _Dang it, I told you not to blow it and look what you did; you burnt a historical treasure! Don’t look now._

Korra looked up to see Tenzin closing his eyes in frustration, his cape fluttering behind him.  _You’re in big trouble now. Tenzin’s all furious. Better get ready for the fury._

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What- What is wrong with you?!"

"There’s nothing wrong with me! I’ve been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn’t sinking in, okay?" Korra slanted her head in frustration. "It hasn’t clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, this isn’t something you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn’t me! Maybe the reason I haven’t learned airbending yet is because," Korra pointed at Tenzin angrily. "You’re a terrible teacher!"

Meelo pointed a finger at Tenzin, “Yeah! You’re a terrible teacher, daddy!”

Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki all calmly eyed Meelo as he runs forward, kicking and throwing some of the burnt up wreckage, imitating Korra’s tantrum while growling and screaming. Tenzin bowed his head dejectedly while Jinora and Ikki both hugged him. Korra also eyed sadly at the young hyperactive boy and stopped him with a pat on his shoulder. “No Meelo, don’t do that. He’s your dad, and he is trying his best to teach me. Meelo, there might some times when things don’t go your way but you will try harder with patience.”

Korra then looked at her teacher, “I should stay in my room for dinner instead, Tenzin.” She then bowed her head and left.

Tenzin, his children, and Kanna gathered in the dining room for dinner. Meelo and Ikki look rather bored while Jinora was reading a book, Kanna writing up a report for Chief Beifong, and Tenzin had his arms crossed while sporting an annoyed language. Then Pema entered the room, carrying a tray of small dishes.

Pema placed down the tray on the table “Okay! Everyone here?” She looked around as she stood up “Wait. Where is Korra?”

"I think she might be in her room," said Kanna.

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit’s end with that girl! I- I don’t know how to get through to her!"

Tenzin closed his eyes and slanted his head. Pema kneeled beside Tenzin and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then opened his eyes at the touch and glances at her.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

Tenzin looks to Jinora and Ikki, hoping to his children wouldn’t be like Korra. “You must promise me that your teenage years won’t be like this!”

Jinora lowers her books slightly and glances over it to her father. Her voice was emotionless as she spoke. “I will make no such promises.” Jinora raised her book again and resumed her reading.

"Tenzin, I know that it is difficult for you to get through Korra. I know that Korra threw up a tantrum far worse than the time my mother attacked my father with ice darts. That happened before they got hitched. The point is that this whole training the way I see it, is supposed to like a father-daughter bonding. Even Korra becomes a bit of a brat, you just have to go with it until-" Kanna banged the table with both her hands. "And push her limits."

Tenzin and his family looked at the woman with shock. “Too much? Well I’ll bring Korra her dinner in her.”

At the pro-bending arena, Korra walked down the hallway and opened the door to the player’s booth. She saw Bolin sitting on the bench while Mako leaned against the wall, looking defeated.

"I didn’t miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have." Bolin spoke first.

"Hasook’s a no-good no-show!"

Korra turned around to see the referee opening the door. “You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you’re disqualified.” He then left.

Bolin spoke in a bitter voice, knowing that they wouldn’t make it anyway. “Well, there goes our shot at the tournament, and the winnings.”

Korra pointed toward the other team in the room. “Can’t you ask one of those guys to fill in?”

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team."

"Well then, how about me? I’m a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." Korra placed her hand on chest and crossed her arms.

"But, you’re the Avatar. Isn’t that cheating?"

"It isn’t cheating if I only do waterbending."

"No way. I’d rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."  _I wouldn’t take any chances on Korra joining the team._

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway I remember crashing into you the other day. I told you that the next we meet, I owe you a favor. So here I am to pay the favor." She then jabbed her finger at Mako. "Now are you going to let me join or not?"

"Come Mako, just let her."

"Time’s up. You in or out?"

"We’re in!"  _I decided to be on the team whether Mako agrees or not._

"We are?"

Bolin excitedly gets up while Korra runs toward the closet. “Yes!”

Mako points at Korra for objection. “Hey, I didn’t agree to this!”

"You can thank me later." Korra opened the closet with the uniforms to get changed. "I promise not to let you down."

"This girl is crazy."  _She better not be like Hasook or the team’s going to be the laughing stock in town._

The Fire Ferrets took their places at the center line.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender. Let’s see if she’s another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!" Korra fidgeted at her outfit; it’s way too big for her to fit. She then looked at the crowd.  _Ok, big crowd. This is your chance. Don’t blow it. Don’t blow it. Don’t blow it; don’t you dare blow it._

Both teams took on a fighting stance. Mako looked at Korra. “Don’t do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don’t do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring.”

"You got it, captain." Korra’s helmet slipped awkwardly but she soon adjusts it.  _Let’s do it._

"Players, are you ready?" The referee held up his hand and blew his whistle. A bell signaled the start of the match.

Korra smiled confidently and immediately conjured a powerful water blast with her foot. She then used it to knock one of the opposing players over the side of the ring. The opposing firebender and earthbender player stared wide-eyed, seeing that their team mate was just knocked over the ropes. Mako gritted his teeth and palmed his face.

Korra ran around and waved her hands in the air, celebrating her move. “Woohoo! Man overboard!”

The refree blew his whistle and pointed his finger at Korra. “Fire Ferret waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!”

"What? Why?"

Mako’s frustrated, gesturing at the sides of the ring. “You’re only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!”

Korra moved back one zone and the opposing waterbender rejoined his team mates. “Oh, whoops.”

_Kanna didn’t give me the details at all. Guess I was in a big rush after all. Oops._

"And we’re back in action after that hiccup, but I’m not so sure this replacement player knows what she’s doing."

The bell rung again and the teams immediately started attacking each other. Korra pulled up some water and fired it away. Suddenly she was immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coins and got knocked back. Korra came to a halt and jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot by her feet, but she landed again on the metal grate.

The referee blew the whistle and pointed at Korra again. “Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!”

"Urgh!" Korra muttered toward the referee as she ran toward zone three. "I’ll show you over the line!"

As Korra moved towards zone three, Mako and Bolin stood together. Mako grinded his teeth and looked irritated in Korra’s direction. When a bell rings for the end of round one, Mako closed his eyes and lowered his head in annoyance while Bolin twiddled his fingers in embarrassment.  _We’re doomed, really doomed._

"The Platypus Bears take round one! The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!" The bell rung again and the Platypus Bears immediately attacked mostly on Korra.

Korra was assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She then deflected Platypus Bears’ water blast with her own before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack. However, she was slightly knocked back by the force of them. Korra quickly blocked another water blast with one of her own, but she kept being defensive all the time. Korra took on a defensive stance as she saw the opposing fire and earthbender being ready on their attacks.

 _I can’t take it anymore. I have no choice._  Korra clenched her teeth and grunted with effort as she angrily raised two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?"

The crowd gasped in shock and the Platypus Bears gazed at Korra in wonder. A whistle was blown once more on Korra.

Korra looked shocked over her shoulder and turns while looking around. “Foul! I- think.”

Korra laughed awkwardly. She stopped for a moment when her helmet slipped over her eyes again before she resumed smiling broadly. Mako lowered his head and closed his eyes while sighing.  _Yep we’re doomed. We should have been disqualified in the first place._

Back at the Air Temple Island, the White Lotus Guards were listening to the game on the radio.

"Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we’re just waiting for the referee’s official call, but I-I think this replacement player could be- No, there’s no way!"

Tenzin approached to their table. Kanna walked towards him with a worried face. “Did you find Korra in her room?”

"Nope, I checked everywhere. No sign of her."

"Pardon me, everyone; have you seen Korra this evening? She’s not in her room."

"Tenzin, I need to tell you something."

"You’ve gotta be kidding me! She’s the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?" One of the guards took a sip of her drink and immediately spat it out over the guard opposite of her. Tenzin had his eyebrows twitch in anger and he slightly turned red as Kanna looks around with fear. Kanna then slapped her forehead.  _Dang it Korra, you have to be there!_

"What is it you want to tell me, Kanna?"

Kanna shrunk a bit, sweating nervously. “That Korra actually- actually snuck out to the arena before.”

Tenzin took a deep breath and spoke as calm as he can, “I’ll get her myself! Kanna, come along.” He turned around with a gust of wind swirling some leaves around. Kanna dragged herself as she looked back to see Howl looking at her with worry on his face. Then she turned away.  _What else could go wrong?_


	12. Trying Hard until We Win

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!" The Platypus Bears raised their hands in protest. "Aw!"

A bell rungs and the teams resumed the match. The Platypus Bears’ earthbender stomped the ground, raises an earth coin, and punches it away. The other Platypus Bears also direct their attacks in the same direction as the coin.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she’s no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!"

Korra deflected the coins with a water whip along with deflecting the fire blast and water bullet. She then nimbly back-flipped under another coin and water attack before she crossed her arms before her face, protecting herself from a fire blast.

"They’re giving her their best, and her best ain’t good enough to stop it!"

The Platypus Bears began to launch another wave of attacks. Korra was hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and was thrown back by a water blast against the head. She bounced past the playing field and fell over the rim, tumbling into water.

"And she’s in the drink."

Korra swam underwater towards the platform and emerged from the water. She took a breather while she’s at it. A shadow loomed over her, so she looked up to see Tenzin and Kanna standing there; Tenzin had an angry expression on his face while Kanna twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Oh, hey Tenzin, I thought you didn’t like coming to these matches! Kanna, what are you doing here?" Korra chuckled nervously chuckles as she climbed out of the water, and stood before Tenzin and Kanna. "She snitched on me, did she?"

"Do not blame on your sister, but this is not about Kanna."

"It’s about me."

"Yes it is. Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let’s go."

Tenzin turned and started to walk away but was halted at his tracks. “No! I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

Tenzin slowly turned around. “I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!”

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I’m beginning to think there’s a reason I haven’t been able to learn it! Maybe I don’t even need it!"

"What?! That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It’s not optional!"

Korra gestured at the pro-bending playing field behind her. “No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!”

"Being the Avatar isn’t all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?"

Korra promptly turned around. “I have a match to go finish.

Kanna grabbed her sister’s shoulder “Wait Korra, there’s something that I need to tell you.”

"What is it Kanna? You’re going to tell me that you’re right."

"No I want to tell you something. Now listen carefully Korra, I know that you have been struggling with your training as the Avatar a lot. You have the world carried on your shoulder; it’s a lot more responsibilities than being an officer or teacher. You never thought that you would get that chance to achieve airbending. Don’t be scared Korra, there’s always someone there to help you, to tell you everything’s alright. You will never find yourself anywhere else but you will find yourself in you. Never give up, Korra. You’re my sister and I’m so proud of you."

Korra hugged her sister as Kanna pats her on the shoulder. “Thanks Kanna. You always know what to say.” She then walks away from Tenzin and Kanna to the nearby elevator. “Go get them Platypus Bears, Korra.”

"The Platypus Bears win round two!"

Korra stood on the platform, and it began to ascend. Tenzin and Kanna turned and exited the arena.

The six benders stood at their starting positions. The moment the bell rung, the Platypus Bears immediately started their offense.

"Round three! The Platypus Bears are out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They’re corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar’s rescue! And boy, does she need it!"

The opposing waterbender raised water from the grate in front of him and sent it away; he advanced and repeated the attack. Bolin crossed his arms in front of his chest, defending himself against the first water attack. He then retaliated with by throwing an earth coin. But Bolin was forced to raise another coin in front of him, defending himself against the incoming second water blast.

Meanwhile the opposing firebender attacked Mako as Mako attempted to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. The two opposing benders drove them into the corner of zone one against the railing. The brothers were showered by water streams, forcing them to remain in the corner. The Platypus Bears kept launching their attacks.

The waterbender then directed one water blast after the other at Mako and Bolin, locking them in the corner, while Korra had to put up the defense from the fire and earth attacks constantly.

Tenzin headed down an exit. As the crowd cheers, he turned around to see how Kanna kept looking at her sister. He also hoped for Korra to be okay. He then paid attention to Korra as she dodged an earth coin but was frontally hit by a water blast. She was pushed into the second zone by the water blast as she caught an earth coins and threw it away. Tenzin sighed while covering his eyes with his hand.  _This can not end well._

"Looks like the Avatar’s pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She’s been pushed back to zone three and the water’s calling her name!"

Korra nearly falls over the edge of the arena. She’s teetering over the rim while dodging an earth coin and regains her balance.  _I can’t lose now. There’s only one option Korra. You need to do this._

"It’s just a matter of time before-"

Korra took on an airbender stance and began to dodge the three opposing players’ attacks in the method expected to surpass the fan obstacles in her airbending training; she changed direction at a moment’s notice.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She’s still in the game, folks! And she’s moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden the Platypus Bears’ strikes are only striking air!"

The opposing firebender looked annoyed by this sudden change; he and his team mates attack again. Korra nimbly dodged their attack; walking like an airbender would, she evaded more attacks. Tenzin turned around with a surprised face.

"How about that; you did it Kanna, you finally got to her."

Kanna laid her hand on Tenzin’s shoulder. “No Tenzin, we did. Does this mean Korra and I won’t get punished.”

"No." Kanna then spoke quietly, "Will you also punish Howl?"

"Maybe." The woman gulped and twiddled with her stray hair strand.

The Platypus Bear team began to look tired as their attacks missed their previous power. A water blast traveled toward the readied brothers, but the water lost power and fell to the ground before reaching contact. “The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!”

Mako and Bolin wasted no time to counter as Mako promptly began attacking them with quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender. He was soon aided by his brother. The earthbender was pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender was knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spun rapidly around her axis, building up momentum and charging her water bullet.

The Platypus Bears were hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. Mako directed three blasts at the other team and the waterbender got hit by every one of them. He was then knocked back several zones and plunged into the water.

The earthbender took a hit by an earth coin, stumbling back. Several water and fire attacks also pushed him back all the way into the water. The last remaining player got hit by two water blasts and tumbled over the edge, falling into the water. The bell rung several times and declared that the match is over.

The Fire Ferrets won. “Knockout!”

"Woohoo!" Tenzin pointed both index fingers at the arena and pumped his fists, jumping for joy. As he looked around, he noticed that the nearby spectators were all eying him. He quickly recovered his dignity by straightening his outfit and walked away with a solemn expression. "Come along."

Kanna smiled and followed Tenzin.  _You did it Korra. You finally did it._

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!"

Korra looked around joyfully. Bolin smiled as he posed and pretentiously had his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. She approached him and they high-fived each other.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, yeah! Yes!" Korra and Bolin smiled broadly at Mako who was approaching towards them.

"Korra- What can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks- You are a natural."

"Thanks, but I can’t take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves."

"And by the way, I’m sorry about the way I acted towards you. I should have recognized you from earlier."

"No problem city boy. I’m just glad to help."  _Mako’s not so bad after all._

Later that night at Air Temple Island as the moon perched high in the sky behind the tower, people were repairing the airbending gates. Korra approached to Tenzin as he observed the Air Acolytes and Kanna placing new fans.

Tenzin glanced back and turns. “I’m really sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you.”

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender!"

"Wait, you stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." They exchanged smiles. Korra then looks at Kanna.

"Sorry about having you fix everything that I burnt."

"No problem, seeing how I always end up in trouble as always."

Korra began to walk away but turned around and backs up a few paces while jogging in place. “I’ll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early. And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we’re playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!” She began jogging away while waving at Tenzin.

Tenzin’s face took on a look of unpleasant surprise, and he sighed heavily while lowering his head. He then turned around to see Kanna complaining.

"Sure, have a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure and add fire on ‘em."

"At least your sister is learning. She’s just like you when you first came to Republic City."

"How could I not forget about it, Tenzin? She’s more like Mom, always going straight and stubborn. Although every one of our relatives expects her more to be like Dad. Are there any more punishments?" Tenzin nodded and the woman moaned at the moon.

Later at night Korra sat at her window sill in Air Temple Island, looking at the arena. She rested her head on her hand while a pleased smile donned her face.  _I can’t believe it; I’m finally in the pro-bending league. Still I wonder about Mako and Bolin. They look so familiar somehow. I better get back to sleep. Tomorrow’s going to a brand new day._


	13. Morning is Evil

In the early morning at Air Temple Island, a telephone’s ringing rented the air. Jinora came downstairs with the sleepy look in her eyes. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone from the wall mount. “Hello, this is the Air Temple Island residence. To whom am I speaking to?”

Ikki also came downstairs, rubbing her eyes with one hand. “Who is it?”

"Yes, I’ll get Korra." She then covered the microphone with her hands and whispered to her sister. "Korra’s got a phone call from a boy."

"A boy, Korra has a boyfriend! Who is it? What’s his name?"

"His name is Mako and he said that he needs to call Korra for something. Can you wake Korra up?"

"I can’t wake Korra up. You know how cranky she gets if anyone wakes her up too early. She’s like a crazy cat person!"

"And that’s why you’re perfect for the job."

Ikki palmed her face and made some exaggerating gestures, clawing in the air. “Do you know what happened to the last person who woke her early in the morning? That person is Howl, and he was punched in the face. The face, Jinora! Korra is not really a morning person.”

"Korra wouldn’t do that. Besides you have no room to talk."

"What does that even mean? Fine, I will do it as your only sister whom you are sacrificing to the beast." Ikki tiptoed quietly into a large building, which was the women’s dormitory, and headed down the hallway. She then stopped at Korra’s room and slid the door open very quietly. When she opened the room, she saw sketches of people and landscapes pinned everywhere on the light-blue walls. Ikki then noticed Korra sleeping on her side, snoring quietly. The sun rays peered through the window and loomed over the matted floors.  _It’s even messier than Meelo’s. It’s time to wake the scary._

"Korra wake up! Someone named Mako called you." Ikki hid behind behind the door, hoping to be protected from Korra’s fury. Instead Korra just got up with her eyes all squinted and dragged herself out of the bed. She then left her room, leaving Ikki to follow her with excitement.

Korra and Ikki came inside and went into the kitchen. Jinora handed the phone to Korra and waited patiently to listen. Korra on the other hand, shouted at the phone, “Hello Mako, do you know what time it is?! This is early morning, and I do not-” Korra paused for moment, listening to Mako. “What do you mean we have to practice right now?! All right, don’t get your pants in a bunch. I get it, good-bye.”

She then placed the phone back to its original place and she had her forehead on the wall, groaning. “I hate mornings.”

Jinora and Ikki giggled as they can’t contain their excitement. “Korra has a boyfriend!”

Korra jerked back up as she heard this and shouted, “Mako’s not my boyfriend! He’s just a friend that’s all.”  _Could this day get any worse?_

All of a sudden, Kanna came in with a blanket over and whisper-shouted, “If anyone has no idea that I stayed up late until five in the morning, I would sue and traumatize all of you. Got it?” Korra and the two airbending sisters nodded quickly. Then they watched Kanna slowly getting back to her room like a worm.

Later in the morning inside the arena’s gym, Korra and the brothers in their training uniform, practiced. She saw a large ball flying into the air and caught it. “What’s the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil.”

Korra then tossed the ball to Bolin. “We’re the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym.”

Bolin threw the ball to Mako, and he caught it. “And you’re the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it.” Mako then threw the ball to Korra.

Korra caught the ball again as it was being thrown to her.  _Did he just tell me to deal with it? Personally I would that advice, but he does not know that I am short-tempered._ "You deal with it, Mister I Don’t Give a Damn!"

She aggressively tossed the ball back to Mako, which hit him hard in the stomach. He was struck at so hard that he was flung back and landed hard on his back. Korra stuck her tongue out, mocking him for a bit while Bolin covered his mouth while snickering at his brother.

Korra then glanced over her shoulder to see someone entering the gym. It was a man wearing a hat with a yellow tassel on top and a suit with a scheme of green.  _Who’s he?_

The man started walking towards them and stopped as he placed his hand on Korra’s shoulder. “There are my little hard-working street urchins. It’s an honor to finally meet you, Avatar.”

"And you are- ?"

The man took off his hat, introducing himself. “Butakha, I run this whole pro-bending shebang.” He then placed his hat back on. Korra felt a bit annoyed so she walks away for the moment.  _Ever heard of personal space._

Buthakha took a wad of cash out of his inner pocket and placed it in the outstretched hand of an eager Mako.

He took off his hat again. “Here are your winnings from the last match.” Mako broadly grinned as he’s about to put the money away, but Butakha raised a finger.

"Ah. Ah. Ah, not so fast. First you owe me for the Avatar’s new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month-" Butakha begans to take some and took some more as he listed the debt Mako owes. Mako sadly looked at the money as he wanted to put the rest away, but Butakha stopped him again, taking some more money again.

"Rent on your apartment and a personal loan for groceries." Mako then looked at his nearly empty hand, looking dismayed. Butakha finally took the rest of the money. _Personal loan for groceries; I know who._

Mako glared accusingly at his brother as a fire ferret climbed onto his shoulders. Bolin opened his arms innocently and rubbed his stomach. “What? I’m a growing boy!”

"Oh and one, more, small item of business; The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot." Korra couldn’t help but overhearing the debt the brothers owe.  _I wish I could help them somehow, but what?_

"Thirty thousand yuans,"  _How are we supposed to pay when we don’t have that much money? I think I have an idea._

"Sorry, kids. You have until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you’re out of the tournament." Butakha had a hand on Mako’s shoulder.

Bolin feebly reached after Butakha as he walked away. Korra walked up to them, seeing both brothers looking at the ground with sad expressions. They then glanced at her.

"You wouldn’t happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

Korra pulled out her empty pockets; she just remembered that she gave the rest of the money to the children. “I used to have a hundred yuans from Howl. Then I gave it all to the children at the Central City Station. They need it the most, not me. I’ve never really needed money anyway. I’ve always had people taking care of me most of the time.” Korra smiled softly.

"Then I wouldn’t say you have nothing." Mako picks up the ball on puts it in a bag.

"Korra’s just trying to help out. Don’t be harsh on her."

Korra felt somehow guilty about not having the money they needed. “I didn’t mean. It’s just, never mind.”

"No, it’s all right. It’s just ever since we lost our parents, we’ve been on our own." She noticed that his voice was lowered and became sad.

"I’m so sorry. I didn’t know." A tear dripped from her face but Korra wiped it off quickly.  _Just like me, they lost their parents. I really didn’t know._

Mako picked up the bag with the training balls in it and zipped it shut. He then slinged it over his shoulder. “How are we gonna come up with the money besides the ‘hundred yuans’?”

Bolin squatted down and held up the fire ferret. “Oh, oh, I got it! I got it! I’ve been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!”

Bolin excitedly and hopefully looks to Mako but sees his older brother looking down to Bolin with a ‘You can’t be serious.’ expression.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas."

Pabu chittered softly as Bolin held him close to him. “I was serious.”

"Can I see Pabu? I never saw a fire ferret before in my entire life." Bolin handed Pabu to Korra and saw her smiled. Bolin immediately blushed when he saw her smile.  _Korra’s really- Man, I don’t what word I could use to describe her._

"Don’t worry. I’ll figure something out. I always do." Mako walked away and exits out of the gym.

Korra still held Pabu in her hands as she sees Mako leaving. She then looked at Bolin as he has a determined look on his face.  _I wonder what Bolin’s up to._


	14. Routines Separated until Combined

We’re here in Republic City to meet Sifu Katara and her family. I hope we don’t mess up on our waterbending practice.

Mess up? The boat ride is boring me to boredom and I’m already bored.

That’s what Nujalik would say. She’s a bit cranky today. I wonder if the children there are nice. On the other hand, my sister would just be aching for a fight. It looks like we’re here.

_(Found written on a notebook paper, stuffed in-between a wooden panel on the temple’s wall.)_

* * *

After practice, Korra came back home to Air Temple Island and practiced her waterbending with her sister by the dock. They moved a single blob of water back and forth among each other in a circular motion. “Is it even hard to get thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot?”

“You have to pay that much?! Who told you that?”

“This guy named Butakha.”

“You mean that guy with that funny-looking hat and a pot-belly Butakha?” Korra nodded. “That guy’s the worst. You guys have a plan on how to get that much money?”

“I don’t even know how. Mako says to leave it to him to get the money while Bolin wants to do circus tricks with his fire ferret Pabu to get it.”

“Have you ever thought of sponsors?”

“Sponsors-” Korra shook her head ‘no’. “You mean you can do that?”

“Any corporation could sponsor you. As long you have the right requirements and someone to hook you up to them.”

“But they wouldn’t sponsor us. We’re just rookies.” Korra tried to move the blob back to her sister, yet it ended up being splashed at Kanna instead.

“Korra-” Kanna was dripping wet from head to toe as Korra smiled awkward, mouthing the word ‘oops.’ “Let’s get you to practice airbending while we’re at it.”

"Howl, I never seen you out of your uniform before." The man walked up to the sisters, wrapping his arm around the waist of the blushing Kanna. Korra looked on with awe as he whispered in her older sister’s ear. All of a sudden, Kanna pushed him away by the cheek and walked away. "What was that about?"

"I had to remind Kanna of the punishment Tenzin had for her."

"And what kind is it?" Howl held in his snickers until Kanna let out a frustrated yell. "This stinks real bad! Howl, I will get you for this!"

"The cleanup duty on the sky bison."  _And here I thought these two have a connection. I wonder how the brothers are doing._

Meanwhile in Republic City at the center of Central City Station, Bolin sat next to Zuko’s monument with a small bridge set up. He wore a flashy jacket, red wristbands with golden adornments, and a fake mustache. On the other hand, Pabu stood on a little can and wore a bright lime green jacket.

Bolin excitedly spoke to the passersby, making wide motions with his arms. “See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril, upside down!”

On the contrary, Pabu continued to clean himself, licking his paws. “Psst. Psst.”

The fire ferret then jumped on the plank and began to walk across it on his front paws. Bolin softly cheered him on. “Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing.” 

Pabu flipped off and finished it all by landing on one front paw. “Ta da!”

Then someone passed by and dropped a coin into the tin cup. “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You’re too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money in this-”

Bolin shook his cup with his excitement vanished in a second when he peered inside it. There was little money, one golden coin in the can. “Okay, that’s fine, that’s fine; one yuan down, 29,999 to go.”  _How am I supposed to get thirty thousand yuans at this rate? We’re doomed._

Suddenly Bolin saw a red car, the kind of car used by the one and only Triple Threat Triad, pulled up to him. The driver rolled down the window, revealing a slim young man donning dark-brown hair with two wavy bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has light-blue eyes and thin dark eyebrows. He also sported a goatee at the chin and wore a simple yet flashy golden necklace.

“Hey Bolin, is that you?”

“Oh, hey there, Shady Shin.”

He got out of his car and walked towards the young man. “Heard you’re a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad.”

Bolin scratched his head, wondering if it was a comment or just sarcasm. “Uh, thanks.”

“So listen. I got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle.”

“Uh, I don’t know, Shin. Mako told to stay away from the Triple Threats.” Knowing about Mako, he knew that his brother would not let him get in any trouble, especially with the Triple Threats.

“Pfuh, your brother ain’t the boss of you. It’s just a little security work. Nothing crooked.”

Shady Shin reached inside his pocket and tossed a wad of cash into the cup. Bolin stared at it with wide eyes and gasped in awe. He then shook his head and gasped even louder while nearly stuck his head in the can.  _That’s a lot of money there. It could even pay for the championship. I’m in._

At the power plant, Mako generated lightning and shot it at the coil in front of him.

Now the Republic City power plant’s a company that provided electricity to the city. Electricity’s transformed, stored, and distributed throughout Republic City. However to the employees especially those who a capable of generating lightning, the job itself is described hard and thankless.

Mako took off his mask, sighed, and wiped his forehead.  _This is even harder than it looks. I better pick up some dumplings on the way home._

Later he went up to the attic of the pro-bending arena, “Bo, I’m back!”

He showed the bag he was carrying and sagged down on the couch. “Picked up your favorite dumplings! Hey, I found some work down at the power plant! Made some decent money!”

Mako then reached inside the bag and ate a dumpling. He looked down at the empty apartment and called with his mouth still full. “Bolin? You here, bro?

He glanced around, glanced over his shoulder, and saw Air Temple Island from the window. Mako stood up and walked toward the stairs and headed for Air Temple Island.  _Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call._


	15. Remembering Things

At Air Temple Island, Korra waited for Jinora and Ikki to begin her practice at one side of the airbending gates. JInora asked, “Are you ready, Korra?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be Jinora.”

The sisters then directed a gust of wind at the airbending gates, making them spin.  _Go with the flow and you’ll be fine._ Korra elegantly wove her way through the spinning panels and spins around, avoiding every contact. “Good, light on your feet!”

She then spun out on the other side without being touched once by the gates and landed before Jinora and Ikki. Korra rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath out of exhaustion. The sisters smiled at Korra, seeing how Korra was able to go through the gates. “I did it! I’m so sore, can I have a break?”

“Who wants leechi juice?” Korra and the airbending sisters turned around to see Kanna holding a tray with leechi juice-filled cups.

“I do!” They rushed toward Kanna and grabbed the glasses off of the tray, drinking the leechi juices vigorously. Korra then looks to her left to see Howl, out of his uniform with his brown hair kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. He was carrying a big package.

“What’s in the package, Howl?”

“It’s from your aunt and uncle. They wanted to give you guys something that belonged to your parents.” Korra snatched the box from his hands, placed it on the ground, and opened it very quickly. Inside were a variety of weapons such as an axe, a battle club, a jawbone and hand-carved ivory spears. There was even pelts of different animals; fox, wolf, buffalo yak, and even a polar leopard, a wolf-head helmet, ceremonial animal headdresses, a couple of dresses in beautiful patterns and in schemes of blue, and the ceremonial raccoon headpiece. But what interested Korra the most was a brown leather-bound book.

She opened it to see the pages all singed, torn, creased- not exactly pristine, but it survived. Korra thumbed one particularly blackened corner as she tilted the book back and forth, trying to get enough light to read while the sun sets. Notes have been scribbled on the margin, beside an entry about waterbending. The entry itself was written in the vaguest of terms and the pages were stopped right in the middle of the book; it was signed by the name Nujalik, her mom’s name.  _Mom, I miss you a lot._

“What do you have there?” Kanna glanced at the book with curiousity and snatched it out of Korra’s hand. “Is this mom’s journal?”

“I guess. Are you wearing the ceremonial raccoon headpiece?”

“What, I like it. Hey you two come here and take a look at this.” Kanna gestured her hand ‘Come here’ to Jinora and Ikki. The sisters looked inside with excited faces and pulled out the polar leopard pelt.

“They look beautiful. Gran Gran told us a lot about her adventures and I really like listening to them.” Jinora and Ikki suddenly leaned a bit to their left to look behind her. Jinora jumped next to Ikki to have a better view. “Ooh, he’s cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?”

Korra looked wide-eyed at the girls, and then glanced back to see Mako walking up the stairs and towards them. She glared at the sisters with embarrassment written all over her face. “Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?”  _I don’t like him. And why is he even here?_

She quickly raised the earth underneath the sisters and catapulted them in the air. Jinora and Ikki softly land behind her, giggling. “Oops. Sorry.” 

"Korra," shouted Kanna. "You’re not supposed to catapult them into the air."

"I said that I was sorry." Korra turned around and faced Mako as he pulled up to her; she cleared her throat, “Oh. Hey, Mako. What’s up?”

“You seen Bolin?”

Korra glanced to the side.  _Did something happen to Bolin?_ “Nice to see you too and no, I haven’t seen him since practice. Think something’s wrong?”

Mako shook his head, looked to his right and sighed. “I don’t know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later.”

 _He can’t just leave. I want to help him._ Korra walked after Mako and said, “I could, uh- help you look for him.” Mako raised his hand and brushed her off.

“Nah, I got it.” Korra grabbed his arm gently.

“Hey, cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga.”

“Who’s Naga?”

“My best friend. And a great tracker.”

* * *

The morning of the day we started our training Senna woke me up by shouting in my ear. I hated when she does this. She then started asking me:

Are you excited?

About waterbending, I guess yes.

Do you miss mom and dad?

I feel homesick but you’re here. 

It was one of those talks we would share whenever we wake up in the morning. Meeting new people was scary, but I have made two new friends here: Sifu Katara and Tenzin.

_(Found written on a paper coffee cup, stuffed inside a punching bag, pro-bending arena)_

* * *


	16. Finding Bolin

At night, Mako and Korra rode on Naga through the streets of Republic City as they search for Bolin. “Your best friend is a- polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, city boy. By the way Naga’s really sorry about crashing into you the other day.”

“It’s alright Naga. You didn’t mean to.” Mako and Korra smiled as they continued riding through the city-lit streets of Republic City. Then they arrived at Central City Station. It was crowded with street-goers. Naga pulled up at the base of the statue of Fire Lord Zuko, still holding up a flame. Mako and Korra looked around. They got off of Naga and walked up to some kids pushing each other around and laughing.  _It’s those kids again; at least they’re okay._

“Well, this is his usual hangout.” He then asked the children, “Any of you guys seen my brother around here today?”

“Perhaps; my memory’s a little-‘foggy’. Maybe you can help ‘clear it up’. A boy held out his hand to Mako. Korra noticed that his clothes were a little dirty with a stain on his open-faded green vest. One of his shoes had a hole in it, showing some of his toes. The sleeves of his faded-red shirt were rolled up, and he was wearing a newsboy cap with a red tassel on it.

“You’re good, Skoochy. A real pro.” Mako gave Skoochy a yuan from his pocket.

Korra felt a tug on her leather wrap and saw a girl looking at her. She was in the same height as Ikki is, wears mismatched socks, and her hair is worn in two braids. “Can I pet your polar bear-dog?”

“Of course you can. She won’t bite.” The little girl gingerly reached out and ran a hand over Naga’s white fur. Korra kept listening to Skoochy giving Mako the information he needed about his brother. _Mako has to pay by yuans to get information about Bolin. How do these kids survive? Has anyone help them or do they ignore them?_

“Yeah, I’ve seen him.”

“When?”

“About noon.”

“What was he doing?”

“He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then-” Another yuan was given to Skoochy.

“And then what? Why did he leave?”

“Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that’s all you’re getting outta me!” Skoochy then takes off with his friends.  _What’s Bolin doing with Shady Shin? I told him to stay away from the Triple Threat._

The little girl waved good-bye to Korra and followed Skoochy and his friends. “What’s he talking about?”

“Sounds like there’s a turf war brewing. And Bolin’s about to get caught right in the middle of it.”

Later Mako and Korra on Naga’s back again, were waiting for a train to pass. As the train passed, they took off. “So where are we headed?”

“The Triple Threat Triad’s headquarters. Hopefully Bolin’s there and nothing’s gone down yet.”

“Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-” Korra felt a rush and saw Naga beginning to run faster, jerking the reins. Korra did n0t know what Naga was chasing but she knew that she can trust her. “Whoa Naga!”

“That’s Pabu!” Mako saw the fire ferret running down a street and up a street light. Naga tried to get Pabu; Korra thought Naga was going to eat him, so she pulled on the reins.

“No Naga! Pabu’s a friend, not a snack.” Naga and Pabu touched noses; Pabu jumped onto Naga and climbed onto Mako’s shoulder.

“We gotta hurry.”

Outside the Triple Threat Triad headquarters, Mako approached the door cautiously with Pabu still on his shoulders. “Something’s not right. There’s usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious.

Mako peered into the door window and signaled to Korra that it’s safe. Korra kicked down the door with brute force, and they walk in.  _Couldn’t he just kick the door open? Dork._

The building was strangely empty, and the furniture was broken.  _That explains everything._ “Bolin, you in here?”

Suddenly Mako and Korra heard a truck’s engine outside. They immediately ran out to see a truck pulling away from the building. The back doors open and inside were Bolin and Shady Shin as both were tied down and gagged. A masked individual closes the doors.

“Bolin!” Mako and Korra started to run after the vehicle, but some masked fighters were riding on motorcycles. They threw green smoke grenades at them.

“Naga, come! Let Bolin go!” Naga came racing to Korra, and Korra jumped onto her. Mako joined in pursuit on Bolin’s kidnappers. The young man sent a fire blast at the masked motorcyclists, yet they swerve away from it.

Korra then raised part of the earth and disrupted the motorcyclist’s path, but one of them landed the jump perfectly. As they reach to an open area, they stopped and turned back.

One of them flung a bola and tied up the polar bear-dog’s legs, causing the duo to fall off of her. Korra began to aim her frozen daggers at the fighter, yet she avoided them. She then jabbed and punched the pressure points on Korra’s side to her arm.

 _Chi-blocker? I thought only the Kyoshi warriors knew about this method._ Korra continued to shoot icy darts at the fighter with her other arm. 

Mako on the other hand, fought the other masked individual and lost his current of bending in one of his arms. Both masked fighters finish their chi-blocking on Mako and Korra and kick them onto the ground. The two masked individuals draw closer closer to them, flailing bolas. Korra looks at them with fear and closes her eyes shut, hoping everything blows over.  _Please Naga, please help us._

Suddenly Naga charges them away and roars; Pabu jumps off Naga and squeaks at them. The two masked individuals look at each other and jump away, threw green smoke grenades, and rode off on their motorcycles. Naga helps Korra get up and Pabu jumps onto Mako’s shoulder. Korra tries moving her arm to bend. “I can’t bend. I can’t bend!”

“Calm down, it’ll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They’re Amon’s henchmen.”

“Amon? You mean that anti-bending guy with a mask?”

“Yeah, he’s the leader of the Equalists.”

“What do they want with the Triple Threats?”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good. I can’t believe Bolin got himself into this mess!”

Korra puts her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. “Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that.” Korra and Mako rode on Naga, searching the streets for Bolin. They looked everywhere for Bolin but no sign of him. As they continued searching for Bolin, Naga starts to get tired, panting for a breather.

“We’ve been out all night. No sign of him.”

“We’ve got to keep looking. But where?”

“I’ve got an idea!” Korra pulls Naga’s reins to get her moving again. They headed to Republic City Park where Naga takes a drink at the water fountain. Pabu climbs on top of Naga’s head and takes a drink too. Korra and Mako sat by the fountain. “The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protestor over there.” She points to the table far from them.

“You think they’ll know where Bolin is?”

“It’s our only lead right now.” Korra then led Naga to a huge tree and Naga lied down on her belly, sleeping. Korra sat down next to Naga. She pats the grass, suggesting Mako to sit and he did. As they sat down, Korra begins to feel nervous while Mako crossed his and sat still.

“So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?”

“Well, we- we used to do some work for them back in the day.”

"What? Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No! You don’t know what you’re talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions. It must have been really hard.” She paused for a moment. Then she asked, “Can I ask what happened to your parents?”

“They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight.”

“Mako-”  _That’s awful. Mako’s parents were cut down in front of him when he was eight. He must’ve been traumatized after all these years. Kind of like Kanna was._

“Bolin’s the only family I have left. If anything happened to him-” Mako touches his red scarf and puts it closer to his face.

“That scarf you’ve been touching, did it belong to your parents?”

“This scarf, it belongs to my father. He gave it to me on my birthday. It’s all I have left of him, and it kept me safe.”

“I see.” Korra looks at her wristbands then at her armband. “These wristbands were my mother’s and the armband belongs to my father.”

“They must be worried about you.” Korra averted her eyes away from Mako, not wanting him to see her tears dripping down her face. “Korra, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Hey do you smell that?” She smelled some pork buns from the distance. Korra then sees a vendor with them. She walks towards it and bought two for her and Mako with the money Kanna gave to her before they began to search for Bolin. “You should eat. We have been searching for Bolin all night, so we need to retain some energy we have left.”

She hands Mako a steamed pork bun. “Thanks.”

They begin eating. Being in the park made Korra remember the time when her parents took her and her sister to this very same park, eating pork buns and feeding turtleducks. Korra was little back then; she almost fell into the pond but her father caught her just in time. They laughed and her mother wiped the crumbs off of Korra’s face. Kanna placed a flower crown on Korra with a smile on her face.

“What do you think about the park?”

“It’s so big Mommy! Can we come here again?”

“Of course we can.” Her father hugs Korra. “And we could convince Kanna to fish here.”

“But isn’t it illegal to do that here?”  _Kanna always worry too much._

“It’s just catch and release. No problem.”

“Dad’s the greatest dad ever.” Korra hugs her dad back with a smile on her face.

Korra has tears dripping from her eyes. Remembering it always made her cry. Mako noticed them. “What’s wrong now?”

Korra immediately wiped her tears and stuffed her mouth with the rest of her bun. Mako smiled and chuckled, “You’re a little weird.”

“Oh so you can smile!”

“You didn’t see that. Crazy girl,” he muttered. Korra laughed while Mako averted his eyes from Korra with embarrassment.  _She didn’t want to talk about it. I understand that._


	17. The Rally

Korra was at Central City Station; there were lanterns hung by the wire and people seem to be wearing beautiful clothing of silk that shines from the lit lanterns. She remembers where she is; she was with Howl when she was nine for the Star Festival. Korra sees Howl running towards her with his hair a bit longer, no longer spiky. He was wearing a navy cotton robe with three white wavy horizontal lines at the bottom and a black sash around.  _Didn’t Kanna say she was going to meet us here by the statue?_

Korra then noticed two boys, a little far from her left. One of them was wearing a red scarf similar to Mako’s. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes had some patches and tears, but Korra didn’t mind. She wondered if they’ll play with her.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"  _Where’s the shouting coming from?_

Korra began to wake up from her memory. She first sees the sun shining through the tree branches with her eyes squinted.  _It’s morning already? How long was I asleep?_

Next she sees the protestor on his platform, shouting into his megaphone.  _There’s the loud-talking protestor; at least he has some reason to go wake up early in the morning. Wait, I’m leaning on something or someone. I know that I’m leaning on Naga, but who’s leaning on me and who am I leaning on? On the count of three, one. Two. Three._

Korra turns around to her left and sees Mako leaning next to her. They woke up and scramble away from each other out of embarrassment.  _I was leaning on Mako. That would been obvious though. Oops, there’s drool on his shirt._

She points to the protestor in front of them. “That’s the guy”

"Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It’s time for the-" He sees Korra walking up to the podium and points at her. "It’s you again! You may have fooled the people with your false philosophy, Avatar, but you cannot silence me!"

Korra lowered the megaphone from him. “I am not here to silence you. Look, my friend was kidnapped by some chi blockers. Do you know ehere they would take him?”

"I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Of course, you would know where he would be." She then saw leaflets with a picture of Amon, grabbing one from the pile. “‘Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o’ clock’. What’s this ‘Revelation’?”

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!"

Mako grabbed the protestor’s shirt and lifts him up off the ground. “You better believe it concerns us. Spill it. You’ll be responsible if you don’t tell us.” Korra widened her eyes and forced him to drop the man. 

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he’s a bender, then my bet is he’s getting what’s coming to him."

"Where’s it happening," asked Korra.

They heard a whistle in the distance and saw a guard coming toward them. He asked, “Hey, what’s going on over there?”

"The Avatar and her friend are oppressing us. Help!"

"Let’s go before we get in trouble." Korra and Mako run over to Naga while Mako snatching up a handful of leaflets before vaulting on.

Later they’re sitting at Central City Station bus stop, looking at the leaflets. “Why didn’t the Equalists put a location on these?”

"Probably because they didn’t want just anybody waltzing into their big ‘Revelation’, whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the backs. There are four different images." Mako grabs two leaflets and observes them very closely.

Korra takes one of the leaflets and sees a city map at her left. She noticed that they look similar to each other. “It’s a puzzle. That explains the different pictures.”

"Yeah, of a map! Bingo. That must be where it’s going down." He takes four leaflets and compares them to a city map. It matches the red dot on the back of the leaflets to the map.

It’s night at a small factory where a group of people are walking inside a building. “This is the place.”

Mako puts on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra puts on a flapper hat. He took off his scarf and wraps it around Korra’s neck. “Why are you giving me your scarf?”

"You might need it for safety." 

"Thanks," Korra spoke softly behind the scarf.

As they walk toward the entrance, Korra got scared and grabbed Mako’s arm.”What are you doing?”

"Sorry, it’s just a habit. I’ll let go if you want."

Korra was about to let go of his arm when he stopped her. “It’s fine.”

When they reached toward the entrance, they were stopped by the doorman. “This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation.”

"Uh- invitation," questioned Korra. The doorman looks suspiciously at Korra and Mako.

Mako takes a leaflet out of his pocket and shows it to the doorman. “You mean, this one?”

The doorman takes the leaflet and made a welcoming gesture to them, “The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister.”

Mako and Korra walk into the meeting and sees a huge crowd that almost filled up the whole room.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I’ve never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

Korra and Mako find a spot in the crowd and sees the lights illuminating the stage.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior- Amon!"

Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him. The crowd cheers as Amon walks up to the microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren’t rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I’ve been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Korra and Mako exchange a glance.  _That was the reason why he created the Equalist movement. A lot of people have suffered because of the benders._

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era." The crowd booed at the word ‘Avatar’ In the audience, Korra became worried. _No, that’s not true. I never wanted this to happen. Is that what they think of me?_

"But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is the Revelation?’ You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person’s bending away. Permanently." The audience gasps.

Korra’s eyes widen in realization, “That’s impossible. There’s no way. Only the Avatar knows that.”

"That guy is crazy."

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad. One of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." The crowd booed as an Equalist guard leads the tied up man onto the stage.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage. Korra sees the fourth bender coming out, noticing right away as Bolin.

"Bolin’s up there. Amon can’t do this; it’s not right. We have to save him." As Korra walks toward the stage, Mako grabs her hand.

"Wait, we can’t fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, ‘Team Captain’. I don’t want Bolin to get hurt." She continues to see the commotion on stage.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." The Equalist guard takes off the rope binding off of Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"You gonna regret doing that, pal." Lightning Bolt Zolt sends multiple rounds of fire blasts at Amon. However, Amon dodges every attack and gets closer to Zolt. Zolt sends lightning at Amon but Amon grabs Zolt’s firebending hand and twists it around so he can only attack from the behind.

Amon puts his hand on Zolt’s forehead and the lightning blast changes into a fire blast and stops entirely. He lets go of Zolt, having Zolt collapsed onto the ground afterwards. Zolt attempts to blast fire at Amon, but no fire came out of his hands. The audience gasped at this revelation. Korra couldn’t believe it. How am I supposed to stop him when he’s able to take away anyone’s bending away?

"Wha- What’d you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun." The crowd cheered as the Equalist guard releases the second captured bender, Shady Shin. Korra looks back to Mako.

"Have any ideas?"

"I think so, see those machines? They’re powered by water and steam. If you can get some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here." They looks toward the machines on the walls. She knows what to do now.

"Works for me. Mako, good luck and be safe."

"You, too." They both shook hands and walk away from each other. It’s time to rescue Bolin and come home safe and sound.

Korra walks into a hallway filled with machines. She then sees a red wheel and turns it clockwise, creating one air leak. It’s not enough. She turns another knob next to it. “Hey you!”

She turns around to see the doorman. “Is there a problem, my brother?”

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uh- looking for the bathroom?" Korra smiled.

The doorman takes out a wrench and attacks Korra. She evaded his attacks and made him hit the pipes. Korra then uses Mako’s scarf to use the doorman’s weight against him and throws him into the machinery. Suddenly steam fills the room. “Thanks. This should be enough.”

Korra begins to waterbend the steam to the meeting. As steam fills the entire room, the crowd were thrown into a panic and Amon backs away from the fight for now. Meanwhile An Equalist henchman tries to grab Bolin, but Mako throws the Equalist away.

"Bolin, you all right?"

"Yes! Mako! I love you!" Bolin attempts to hug his brother, but Mako stops him and drags him off into the steam. The two brothers then find an exit balcony and start climbing down a ladder. However, an Equalist fighter and the masked man follow them, and the masked man uses two electrified kali sticks and electrocute the ladder. Both Mako and Bolin scream in shock and fell down hard onto the ground.

The masked man jumps down from the balcony and attacks Mako first, but Bolin stops the attack by raising blocks from the ground. The masked man dodges them and jabs Bolin with the two electrified kali sticks until Bolin falls to the ground. Mako jumps in with multiple flaming kick slices, but gets electrocuted into unconsciousness.

"You benders need to understand, there’s no place in the world for you anymore." Suddenly a pillar of rock thrusts the masked man against the building and onto the ground. As he tries to stand up, he sees Korra standing there with a determined look on her face, and he then collapses.

"I wouldn’t count us out just yet and don’t you dare hurt my friends. Naga!" Naga jumps from behind a building while Korra helps Mako up to his feet. She then sees more Equalist fighters storming into the area from the balcony. Bolin screams and Naga picks him up in her teeth by the back of his shirt and drags him off.

"Stop- I want- to be- on- your back- please!"

Back at Air Temple Island, Tenzin’s talking with members of the Order of the White Lotus until he sees Korra running up to him. “Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right? Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?”

Korra shook her ‘no’; she didn’t know what to do. “Yes, but, I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon.”

"What?"

"He can take people’s bending away. For good."

"That’s- that’s impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it."

"I believe you. I don’t know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

Korra heads to the women’s dormitory and into her room. She sees her mother’s journal on her desk and began writing in it.  _Today was not one of those days anymore. Amon has shown everyone that he can take bending away. What am I suppose to do? I’m so confused. If only you were here to help me._

* * *

I wish for everyone to live in peace with each other and for me to be with my friends and family for a long time.

_(Found written on a light-blue slip of paper in the crevices of Toph’s statue at the police headquarter)_

* * *

 


	18. Nightmare

Korra slept in her room when suddenly an Equalist chi blocker breaks in through the window while two more break in through the door. Korra gets up and kicks flames through the air. The chi blockers dodge her attacks and came towards her, but Korra blasts two shots of fire at them, keeping them away from her. However the chi blockers avoided her attacks and one of them leaps into the air, trying to kick Korra in the head. She blocks the hit with her arm and blasts several fire breaths at them. As Korra keeps the two chi blockers away, the other one somersault and quick jabs the pressure points on her side and kicks her to the ground, having her on her knees. She looks up to see Amon walking towards her.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." His hand reaches towards Korra.  _This is just a dream, just a dream. Wake up!_  
  
Korra woke up with a scream, beads of sweat ran down her face, and she gasps for air. Her hair was draped around her. She looks at Naga as Naga licks her left hand before resting her head on Korra’s lap.  
  
“It’s- it’s alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream.” Korra rests her head in her arms as they rest on top of Naga’s head, petting her. Tears drizzled from her face and onto Naga. “It’s so scary Naga. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Korra continued to sleep for a moment but was woken by a sudden shout. “Whoohoo!”  
  
Tenzin, his family, Korra and Kanna ran outside to see a ship at the pier. Then they look up to see a girl with her glider flying high in the sky. She swoops in for a landing. She was wearing a yellow thin shirt with an orange mandarin collar and elbow-length sleeves. Her skirt was plain yellow with an orange belt at the top. Delicate strips of orange fabric circled her slender wrists. Her black inky hair is in a bob that frames her porcelain face; her bangs were pushed back, revealing a blue arrow tattoo on her forehead.  
  
She hugged Tenzin. “Hey Sifu Tenzin, it’s nice to see you.” She then hugged Pema and the children.  
  
“Ari, it’s good to see you. You too, Rai. Sun.” Two people about Kanna’s age got off with luggage in their hands. A polar leopard leapt towards Kanna, licking all over Kanna’s face. It then licks on Korra’s face.  
  
“It’s good to see you too, Sesi,” said Kanna. Sesi sees Naga and they both began to chase each other.  
  
“Sun, put on your shoes. For goodness sake’s, people are breathing here!” Rai is a lean-built man of average height and complete with a sun-kissed skin and dark green eyes. He has more defined facial features, a small goatee below his mouth and slightly longer hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. His left side of the face has two scars that cross each other on his cheek.  
  
“I don’t care. You really do miss your sister that much.” Sun was strong, mistaken for a man due to her being lean-built and her short spiky hair. She’s in an ornate-armored green kimono, saying that she’s a Kyoshi warrior not to be messed with. “Sura and Koda are not here, but they’ll come.”  
  
“Let’s talk in the morning. I have a meeting tomorrow. You three know where you all sleep, right?”  
  
“We got it.” As soon Tenzin and his family got back inside, Kanna’s friends introduced themselves. “My name is Ari. This is Rai and Sun. We’re your sister’s friends. She talks a lot about you.”  
  
“She does, does she?” Korra looks at her sister with a smirk. She then pats her sister on the back. “That explains the extended mails you would send to me over the years.”  
  
“It’s time to hit the hay. See you in the morning, you two.” They all left except for Korra and Kanna.  
  
“I heard you screamed. Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
“No I didn’t. I don’t even want to talk about it.” Korra averted her eyes from Kanna.  
  
“Korra, we’re sisters. We’re supposed to tell each other our secrets and promise to keep them onto the end. Now tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“I told you, nothing. Now good night.” Korra went back to her room. Kanna stands at the dock, gazing at Aang Memorial Island with a worried look.  
  
“Aang, if you’re still here with us, I need your help. Korra keeps on putting that brave mask of hers. She wouldn’t admit she’s scared. I don’t know what to do.”


	19. Airbending Practice

At the airbending area, Ari and Korra are practicing some airbending movements with circular hand motions. “I always thought that all future airbenders descend from Aang. How come you can do airbending?”

"Not all airbenders are born to airbenders. Some are born because the world’s balance is restored."

"Did Tenzin know?"

"Yes, he was surprised when he found out. I was your age when I ran away from home."

"What was your reason?"

Ari stopped and took a deep breath. “I have a father who was a crime lord. He did everything he can to control Republic City. I used to do his dirty work for him. My brother Koda on the other hand, decided to work with the United Forces. I hated my father for controlling me with his strings. He blamed me for everything, starting with my mother’s death. I never talked to him since.”

"I see. That’s rough. Should we take a break?" She noticed the sadness when Ari spoke.  _It must have been hard for Ari; she has a terrible father who wouldn’t even care about her. I can’t even imagine that kind of life._

"We should." They took seats on the stairs leading to the training platform. Ari untied Korra’s hair and combed her hair with a whale tooth comb that was placed in the loose shorts’ pocket.

"Was it painful getting those tattoos?" Korra looks at the blue arrows on her arms.

"It was, but I have gotten used to them." She then sees Meelo scurried over and plopped down onto the steps beside Ari. "Hey there Meelo."

"Are you guys trying to be the leaf?"

"I guess we are." Ari smiled as she patted Meelo’s shoulder and called him ‘Cabbage Head’.

Ari stops combing. “Have you ever heard the word ‘jing’?”

"Tenzin told me a little about it. There are three types of jing, right? They’re positive, negative, and neutral jing?"

"That’s right; airbending excercises the negative jing. When I was your age, it was hard for me not to resort to violence. Tenzin taught me that the Air Nomad’s philosophy is that all life is sacred, and that fighting is only used as a last resort, if and only if conflict cannot be avoided."

"How could I just avoid a situation that could be resolved easily?"

Ari pats Meelo on the shoulder. “I’ll show you. Go get Howl for me. He’s right there.” She then points at Howl in his casual clothing and a black tuque on his head, some of his hair’s showing.

Meelo came towards Howl, dragging him in Ari’s direction. “How is Howl going to help?” Howl stands in the center of the platform with Meelo climbing on him. Ari got up from her seat and went towards them.

"I’m king of the world."

"Come down King Meelo. Go sit next to Korra." Ari takes Meelo of his shoulders and into her arms. Meelo nimbly pushes off on Ari’s hand and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He then quickly dashes out of there and took his seat next to Korra. "Now Howl, try to attack me. Don’t go easy on me."

Howl assumes a fighting stance and fires a blast at Ari, but she avoided the attack with ease. Howl fires again, and she ducks it again. Ari manages to roll over directly behind him and stays behind Howl by circle-walking. He spins around as he attempts to land a blow.

However, Ari catches his flames in a current of air. After extinguishing another one of his attacks, Ari uses Howl as a stepping stone and pushes herself off against his head and creates a revolving ball of wind, called the air scooter, in midair. She then rides it around the platform as Howl resumes attacking her with fire blasts.

She avoids his repeated fire blasts, but Howl manages to dissipate the air scooter by shattering it with a flame arc. Ari gets thrown into the bamboo forest when her air scooter disappears.

"Ari!" Korra tries to get up but Meelo stopped her by clutching her pants.

"Ari’s okay. She knows her smarts." Korra continues to look at the fight. How Ari fights, it’s like Howl was fighting against the wind.

Ari flew out of the bamboo forest and grabs the tapestry off its hooks from the laundry dryline and wraps it around Howl’s body, tangling him momentarily. Ari was able to grab her glider from the stairs, and she turns around to face her opponent, pointing the end of the staff at Howl as he destroys the tapestry with a burst of flames. Howl assumes his fighting stance while Ari looks at him with alarm. She uses a gust of wind unraveling from her staff to propel the mat towards Howl, and it slams into Howl. The mat sends him colliding into the wall, before falling onto the mat itself. Ari propels the mat again to the right and sends Howl slamming into the paper door; he made a big hole revealing Tenzin and Kanna standing there in shock.

"Ari!" Tenzin’s voice boomed like thunder across the courtyard.

"Yes Tenzin?" She has a nervous look on her face; sweat drips down her face.

"Why did you propel him into the door with your airbending?" The man asked staring her down.

She took a deep breath before continuing, “She was asking for a few pointers and I want to teach her what I know from you. I saw no harm in teaching her a few moves suitable for supervision such as myself and other capable people.”

She scratched the back of her head. The father turned to Korra, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. “And what do you have to say for yourself?” Tenzin asked stroking his beard.

"I understand what she was teaching me. She was able to teach me just like you taught me."

"And last time you were teaching my son advanced airbending."

"Ari teaches me to the best of her smarts!" Meelo nodded, running towards Ari and clutches her pants. "And she makes sure I don’t get hurt!"

Popping out from behind her, Meelo juts his elbow out more than necessary. Screeching, he flew around the two in a perfect little tornado. Tenzin took in his youngest child’s excitement and Ari’s ashamed face. Clapping her on the shoulder, he congratulated her.

"He never wants to listen, keep up whatever you’re doing. And how would you like to help me train Korra?"

"I would love to!" She propels upwards in a circular motion out of excitement and lands gently like a feather. Tenzin walks away and Meelo follows him.

"So is Howl okay?"

"I’m fine Korra." Howl groans as Kanna helps him getting up onto his feet and looks at the door. "Now I have to fix it again. Thanks a lot Ari."

"No problem. Didn’t you have something to say to Kanna while you’re at it?"

"Tell me what?" Kanna blushes as she stares at Howl with wide eyes.

"I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, eight o’ clock, Kuang’s Cuisine."

"Kuang’s Cuisine? Sure, you’ll pick me up at the pier, right?"

"It would be an honor. So- it’s a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I’ll see you then." As she watches Howl walking away with a grin on his face, Kanna looks at Ari and Korra with suspicion. "What?"

Korra nudges her sister on the shoulder with her elbow. “I knew it! You two have crushes toward each other.”

"They did, but they’re too shy about it." Ari began to make smooching noises. "Smoochy. Smoochy. Someone’s in love."

Kanna averted her eyes with more blush rising on her cheeks from them as they clutch onto their stomachs, laughing. “Shut up.”

* * *

So Adlartok, he looks handsome.

Senna, He’s so frustrating. Him and his prejudice ways from the North.

So, I think you two were meant to be.

But we argue constantly, I wish to never to speak or see him.

You never know Nujalik, you never know.

Better finish the note before Bumi starts making fun of me.

(Found written on a crumpled notebook paper in the bamboo forest)

* * *

 


	20. Meeting the Big Shot

Judging a person does not define who they are. It defines who you are.

To be beautiful means to be you. You don’t need to be accepted by others. You need to accept yourself.

_(Found written on a napkin under one of the tables, Kuang’s cuisine)_

* * *

Later at night on Air Temple Island, light happy music plays on the radio as Korra practices the airbending stances Ari taught her. Suddenly the music becomes static, and Korra hears Amon’s voice instead.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you’ve heard the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." Sweat drips down Korra’s face. 

The radio was turned off, and she sees Kanna standing there. “Korra, it’s okay to be afraid.”

"I know, but I’m afraid that my bending will be taken away."

"Are you crazy? What’s with the crazy talk coming out of your mouth? Bending is a gift; it may be a part of you but what matters is your personality. Your headstrongness. The hope you give to the people. That is all you. That’s what makes you the Avatar."

"Let’s just hope you’re right. Where are you heading?"

"Ari’s taking me to shopping. Apparently she’s planning to give me the best makeover." Ari took Kanna by the hand and drags her off. "See you later Korra."

Korra waved her sister goodbye, but she has a look of worry.  _I’m still unsure about myself._

The next day at sunset on Air Temple Island Tenzin’s family, Kanna, Korra, and Sun are about to eat dinner. Rai has to do his shift as the police and Ari’s studying the reports from her father who was former crime boss. Before eating, they bow their heads as Tenzin starts a prayer. Korra notices her sister was in a simple royal-blue long dress with straps. She was also wearing her mother’s betrothal necklace; it was a blue choker with a translucent hand-crafted blue stone bearing the national emblem of the Water Tribe; a waning crescent moon and three wavy horizontal lines representing ocean water. Her hair was even down without her usual messy bun.

"I really like the dress," she whispered. Kanna smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-"

"I’m not interrupting, am I? Tenzin and his family along with Kanna, Korra, and Sun turned their heads to see a man with fancy silk attire from the Water Tribe and three straight-downward ponytails at the back. He bowed, Kanna stared at him with disgust.

"My appetite was already ruined thanks to you." Sun sneered at him with hatred in her voice.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We’re about to eat dinner," Tenzin spoke as he turns and stands up, facing Tarrlok.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?”

"I suppose." Tenzin takes a seat and glances at his wife Pema as she scowls at him. He raises his hands, palms facing forwards with an ‘I can’t do anything’ look. Tarrlok walks over to Korra and bows to her. "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra stands up and bows with Tarrlok bowing as well in acknowledgment. “Nice to meet you.”

Ikki leans over the table and sniffs the air. “Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You’re weird.”

"Ha. Ha. You’ve been called a lady. I’m glad I’m not the only one who notices that."

"Well aren’t you- precocious?" Tarrlok then directs his attention to Korra although Ikki continues glaring at him. Sun continues to eat but listens in on the conversation. "So, I’ve been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon’s rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you’re the first authority figure in the city who’s happy I’m here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you’ve arrived."

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin. I’m getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?"

"What?"  _What is Tarrlok thinking?_  

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"Join your task force? I can’t."  Korra takes a sip of her drink. "No thanks."

"I must admit, I’m rather surprised. I thought you’d jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too."

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that."

"This is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

Kanna banged her hand on the table without breaking it. “That’s enough garbage coming from your mouth. My sister says no and that’s final. Try to see what it would be like to be the Avatar. Now get off the island and never show your face here again.”

"Kanna, you’re exactly like your mother when she was young."

Kanna grabbed Tarrlok by his shirt’s collar with sheer force. “Do not talk about our mother.”

"Kanna, let him go." Kanna lets go of Tarrlok’s collar as soon as Tenzin finishes his sentence.

"Excuse me Tenzin; I need to meet up with Howl." She walks out of the room.  _Stupid Tarrlok. Stupid ponytails._

"Very well. But, I’m not giving up on you just yet. You’ll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra." He bows to them as he was leaving.

Ikki stands up and waves to him. “Bye-bye, ponytail man!”

Councilman Tarrlok scowls at Ikki’s farewell and grunts in distaste. Meanwhile Kanna waits by the pier. She then sees Howl walking towards her in a simple black and red suit, looking quite dapper and expensive.

“Did you wait long? I just arrived.” Kanna shook her head ‘no’ and blushed with an awkward smile. Her cheeks were warmer than Howl’s hand as she hooks her arm around his. They both smiled at each other, before Howl helps her wobble along the pier and onto the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This is just fanfiction with some OCs and will go along the plot of The Legend of Korra with some of my OCs and including Howl. One more thing, some of it might change a little though. So it sounds OOC, please don’t flame me or whatever. Just enjoy. Don’t read it if you don’t like it all. I like how the series going but somehow some of our favorite characters gets thrown to the side and I’m just a fan. A fan has got to do what they have to do.


End file.
